


SHELL

by xjxfx



Category: All Quiet in Peking, 北平无战事
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjxfx/pseuds/xjxfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五年后的香港，崔伯禽给他小方叔惹了祸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

北平双美，北平无战事同人，cp是方孟韦孙朝忠互攻，lofter地址在<http://pktwob.lofter.com/> 后面有肉，lofter可能会屏蔽，所以搬到这里了。

 

崔伯禽最近很不顺心。

相好的姑娘被人塞了情书，字迹歪歪斜斜内容猥猥亵亵。

他找到那混小子，人家问他混哪里的。

他圣约翰教会中学三年级能算混哪里？

那将皮夹克斜披在身上的小子推了他一把，一口一个衰仔，先习惯性地问候他老母，再有礼节地问候他老豆。

崔伯禽平时最听不得人家说他没爹，或者说他的爹。于是还没等那高他一头的家伙反应过来，就被猛吼一声的伯禽扑倒在地，拳打脚踢。

那家伙的哥们几个见状扑过来，将穿着校服的崔伯禽脚踢拳打。

崔伯禽硬气，吐了一口门牙一口沙，只阎王一样揪住最早那骂他爹的家伙，别人的拳脚都是一概不理的。

这样打下去，要出事。

好在被人喊了停。

那几个混混听了这声停就停，好像那把声有魔力。不过管他魔力还是妖力，对打红了眼的崔伯禽是没有用的，他依旧玩儿命一般揪着那家伙的领口，不舍不弃。

结果手腕就被捏住，好像中了邪，自动松开了那王八羔子。

“停手。”他听见背后那个人讲，那人稳稳握着他的手腕，就让所有的侵略性如化入了开水的黄糖颗粒一般，疏忽无影。

 

*

 

这就是是他第一次遇到孙朝忠的情况。崔伯禽坐在家里，面对着三堂会审一般的母亲妹妹和方叔。

妹妹平阳满脸无辜，用广东话讲阿哥，不要招惹那些人了，你打也打不过……

我跟着孙大哥学擒拿，总有一日打得过！

叶碧玉望了望女儿又看了看方叔，那总算是救你一次，你有没有好好道谢的呀，你好好念书，怎么会有人招惹你的哇。

伯禽翻了个白眼当回答。

你怎么跟你母亲说话的？小方叔抬眼看他，倒是把他震慑的坐直了身体。可立刻又想起孙大哥，心中暗暗想，孙大哥其实是不是比方叔更有本事的？

崔伯禽！

方孟韦站起来，双眼有些泛红。

你不许再去找那个姓孙的。

我！

你什么！？

他！

他是什么人你知道吗？你讲你第一次见他？我告诉你，你见过他，不记得了罢了。北平火车站，你几岁？不记得不怪你，可我今天说的你记好了，你若是还记得你父亲是怎么死的，就不许再去见他。

 

*

 

崔伯禽当然不记得他父亲是怎么死的。

他根本不知道他父亲是怎么死的。

好像有一段时间，就没怎么在家里再见到父亲了。可父亲以前也出差的，能有什么差别？直到后来到了香港，有一回邻居家阿嫂和旁人八卦说碧玉也是可怜的，年纪轻轻带着两个孩子守了寡。

回来问母亲，母亲这才承认原来父亲死了。

可他虽然不知道他父亲崔中石是怎么死的，却也明白一个道理。

杀父之仇，不共戴天。

 

*

 

方孟韦在报社工作有三年了，在现在的住所却住了有五六年。

这是他来香港不久，方家为他购置的一处两层楼的小楼房。最原本他住在楼上，崔家住在楼下。后来崔婶有了自己的生意便带着孩子们去另一个街区租了房，最后将那小楼买了下来。

方孟韦的家和崔家并不远，坐电车也就二十多分钟，要走路也都是可以到的。下了班常常去崔家吃吃饭，看看平阳弹琴，或者同伯禽聊天。

只是一十有六的男仔哪里有天可以聊，这两年见了他都是喊声方叔就进房，再不出来。

这天方孟韦刚走到崔家门口，便看到叶碧玉跑出来，眯着眼四处望，哎呀孟韦，不得了不得了了。她讲话太快，孟韦有些听不清。

伯禽他，他听了那天的话……他去报仇了！

方孟韦只觉得耳后嗡地一声，他什么时候去的？往哪里去了？

崔婶慌而不乱，拿出一张字条，快快我抄的地址，他写下来在记事本上的，你快去，就要月考不能犯事啊……

方孟韦把公文包塞给叶碧玉，便往巷口跑。

 

*

 

噔噔噔跑上木质的狭窄台阶，咣当推开那扇还没来得及上锁的木门。

这是在北平之后，方孟韦第一次见到孙朝忠。

他是早听说孙朝忠也在香港，可现在就在眼前，骑在伯禽的身上，压制着少年还略显细瘦的四肢回过头来望着他。

方，方叔！

孙朝忠好像也愣了一下，这一下似乎放松了警惕，身下的伯禽翻身起来。

方孟韦来不及上前做任何事，只见到伯禽被一脚踢得往后滚去，碰到碗柜叮叮当当砸了几叠瓷器下来才停住。

伯禽！

他连忙过去查看住捂着胸口好像半天缓不过气来的伯禽，下意识将那孩子拦在自己身后。

回过头，才望见地板中央的那一把西瓜刀。

而孙朝忠白色的衬衫慢慢渗出红色的印迹来。

他是我的杀父仇人！崔伯禽想挣开方孟韦的手，去捡地上那把刀。

你的父亲是为国而死！不是什么私人仇杀！

方孟韦按住那浑身蛮力的小子，你要是再出来惹事，就不要再认我当你方叔！

孙朝忠只是理了理自己被血浸湿的左臂的袖子。

你带他走。

这人的语调过了这么多年，还是这样的惹人心厌，带着事不关己的平淡。

伯禽似乎因为刚才方孟韦的怒吼愣了，半天没有说话，跟着方孟韦走出门来。

他会不会报警？半路上赶来的叶碧玉抓着自家儿子，前前后后地细碎念叨。

 

*

方孟韦心中一惊，终于知道之前好像一直在心中所挂记的是什么东西。

那把刀。

在警察局当了几年的副局长，自然知道那东西的重要性。那可是崔伯禽从家里带去的，既是孙朝忠身上的伤的凶器，也是蓄意的证据。

木门还是未落锁，那把刀好像被踢到了角落，地板上血迹已经被拖把拖干。

孙朝忠坐在靠桌的一张四脚凳上，赤裸着上身在昏黄灯光下对着桌上的玻璃酒精瓶和一团棉花。

呃。

方孟韦突然忘了该怎么称呼眼前的人。孙秘书？恍如隔世。孙先生？假装客套。

孙，朝忠。他瞟了一眼墙角的刀，几乎咬了自己舌头。

刚来香港的时候他也常同一些以前北方逃下来的青年们吃饭聚会，他们中意饮酒，几杯下去方便怀旧。酒醒却每每正色讲，大陆的恩怨合该忘在大陆。

孙朝忠抬眼看他，搁下手中棉球。

有些事不是说忘就忘，记忆调皮，痕迹深刻，那语调轻易就唤起北平警察局那会议室的满室冷肃。

方先生，孙朝忠先开口。

我从人手中救了崔伯禽一次。现在又挨他一刀。就算欠他什么也该清了。

那口吻仍是一副公事公办的调调。

他若再来生事，可就没有手下留情的事了。

方孟韦望着他，明白话里意思，也即是这次算了。松了口气靠近一些，从那团棉花上撕了一片下来。

孙朝忠抬头有些疑惑地看了他一眼，这疑惑让方孟韦有了扳回一城的错觉。他没说话，站到孙朝忠身后，端起那瓶酒精，别动，我来擦。

孙朝忠没有动，只是肌肉紧张起来，让伤口裂得更开。

这不行，方孟韦放下酒精，得去医院缝针。

孙朝忠停了两秒，说好。

 

TBC

 


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崔伯禽表示，人不中二枉少年！

By潇俊小飞侠

方孟韦X孙朝忠 互攻无差

 

七天后拆线，早晨八点，方孟韦一刻也不晚出现在孙朝忠的门口。

他说了要来，便会来。刻板得可怖。

孙朝忠穿着衬衫端着瓷脸盆望着他，发型恣意，少有的不知所措。

医生说今天该带你去拆线。

走进屋里看见孙朝忠端着瓶发油，似乎有点尴尬地走进了洗浴间。

不到一刻钟收获了这在北平统共一个脸色的冷漠秘书几个表情，或许这南方港口真有魔性，扑克也能变活人。

他既然来，当然不是空手来，将手里七个苹果一斤梨摆上桌。

心中还是不放心，这传说中和某社团大佬有交情的家伙会不会暗中对那崔家少年不利。

大概是扑了凉水在脸上，从洗浴间出来，孙朝忠的脸颊也泛出片淡红。提起外套，左手仍然不方便，有些吃力地往身上披。

方孟韦踏上一步，牵起那青灰色外套肩部，拉开袖子，手伸这边，他讲。低头望见那人脸上的淡红色泽好像有传染，瞬间染红了耳尖。

 

*

 

方孟韦回到报社的时候坐在桌边，身上仿佛还带着医院独有的消毒水的气味，眉心却是舒展的，将办公桌上一份东西递给秘书吴小姐，这份文稿帮我送给楼下韩小姐。

哎哟，情诗的嘛，怎么要约韩小姐出街了？

方孟韦瞪眼瞅着开玩笑的吴小姐，韩小姐虽还没有结婚，可谁不晓得都同隔壁公司的刘先生订婚三年了。她和方孟韦除了工作哪有半分关系。

那么凶干什么啊？吴小姐好像受了天大的委屈。

这只是要送一份文件，昨天不过在门口与刘小姐讲了几句话，就被吴小姐念叨，扶着发卷讲自己心碎了无痕。转头又用报社电话打给不知道是哪位先生约去看戏。

方孟韦不懂，这世上怎么就有吴小姐这样的人，没有波澜也要搅起水花，他严肃想讲道理人家就满脸怨懑。他早年在中统或者警察局带兵，同人交代都是简洁稳妥，哪里同这种女子处得来。

这秘书他想调走很久，很久了。

他也不好真的凶一个女士，这不光是教养问题。方孟韦的母亲幼妹和表妹都去得早，生命中的女性好像都如桃花一样，一场雨就凋谢，触碰一下就破碎。讲真，他有些怕女人，重话不敢说，眼神都不敢太凶。

这也是容了这吴小姐这样久的缘故。

好歹，她多少还是称职的。

她把崔婶的电话接过来的时候，方孟韦想。

 

*

崔伯禽消失了。

说是消失了，也就是一夜未归。大活人当然不会平白无故变蒸汽。

不过说到他怎样消失的过程，就要从这一区的牛鬼蛇神开始讲起。两周前在圣约翰中学后门，被崔伯禽抓住衣领到死不松手的衰仔姓许名荣标，不过十八岁，念不完高中便出来混。年纪虽轻，却也被尊称一声“标少”。

没别的，他是恒哥的侄子。

十条街，五条横（恒）。

这话讲的不准，如今恒哥的势力更蔓延，铺头不论旺衰，街道无论纵横。

恒哥在这一区当然是呼风唤雨。只是终究还是有与他对着干的。

铁头李便是这样一位。

崔伯禽跪倒铁头李面前讲要入社团，要报仇。

有人凑过来告诉铁头李他痛揍标少的事，铁头李摸了摸下巴，声音嘶哑，许荣标就是你的仇人？

他还不配。我的仇人是个许恒华都要给面子的人。

铁头李眼睛一亮，拍了一拍大腿，靓仔够醒目！

夜里便跟着几个人去码头。

伯禽讲要入社团的时候当然是一心热血，这下被码头冷风一吹，望着苍茫海水，心里又担心起明天的英文考试还未复习，不晓得母亲在家里做了饭等不到他是不是又要抱着外套满处找。

还没反应过来，便见到有人举着火把朝他过来。他还未认清脸，以为是同他一起去的铁头李的手下，那人却上来就拳脚招呼，大喊抓到一个放风的！

原来那一个走神，同他一起去的家伙都已经逃尽，留下他一个看着一整条船往水底沉下去，一会儿就只能见桅杆。

 

*

 

方孟韦第一个想到的人就是孙朝忠。

可他同他去医院拆线一路上都算和气，丝毫看不出对伯禽藏有任何恶意。

方孟韦转念又提醒自己，怎能相信孙朝忠。对崔叔或者木兰，他也不曾露出任何情绪。或许这人就是这样阴险恶毒，一面讲着这次揭过，一面又伺机报复——自己还被骗的团团转带他去医院挂急诊，给他送还诊疗费。

这样想着方孟韦一双拳捏得死紧，最终捶在办公桌上将吴小姐新泡给他的茶震得泼出了茶杯。

冷静了几分钟，他拨通一个电话。

那边的人听完后说，小方，这事我有耳闻。昨天有人砸了恒哥的一船货，他们抓到一个靓仔，不晓得是不是你要找的那个。

姓崔？叫崔伯禽？

谁会理他姓什么。只听说是刚跟了铁头李的。可铁头李现在不认，说未见过这靓仔。

那会怎么办？

怎么办？还能怎么办。这事我可帮不了你，给你这点料已经很够兄弟。

挂了电话，方孟韦向后仰倒在靠椅上。

伯禽怎么会和这些人搅到一起，去沉了什么恒哥的船。

事情既是这样，那也自然不关孙朝忠的事了。只是孙朝忠……

方孟韦抬头一看钟，离三点还差一刻，他记得孙朝忠说今天请了假的。抓起风衣对吴小姐喊了句，我先走，便出门。

 

*

 

方孟韦盯着木桌上的七个苹果一斤梨。

青红的苹果包围着黄灿灿的梨。

面前一杯热茶，滚烫冒着热气。

孙朝忠将热水瓶放回柜子上，过来陪他坐下，放凉些再喝，他轻声讲，嘴角竟然给出一个微微上扬的弧度。他看起来，挺高兴看到方孟韦的。

你……伤可好些？

孙朝忠有些玩味地望着他。同早上差不多。皮外伤而已，拆了线就差不多好了，难为你还惦记着。

方孟韦嗯了一声，还在思索怎样开口。顺手端起茶杯，却又记起来水还太烫。

要是没事，就留下吃饭吧。

这是要同他做朋友了，方孟韦想着自己过来的目的，加上之前在心中错怪了孙朝忠，不禁有些负疚。可伯禽的事情他不能不管。

我来，……是想找你帮个忙。

孙朝忠蹙眉望他，什么事？

伯禽……他出事了。

方孟韦没有忽略孙朝忠瞬间冷下来的脸色，可话到这里只有硬着头皮讲完。

他不知道怎么和一个帮派的人混到一起，好像是被一个叫恒哥的人扣下了随时有生命危险……

我上次就讲过，崔伯禽的事情不要再来找我。

我……

孙朝忠端起面前的茶杯喝了一口。

还烫不烫？方孟韦关切问，缓和了一些那突然紧张起来的气氛。

还好了。

你也知道我一直照顾伯禽。方孟韦看了看孙朝忠的脸。

你就当是，……就当是，帮我一个忙，就当是帮我。

孙朝忠突然转过头来望着他，眼神凝聚好像审问犯人。方孟韦被他看的手心直冒汗，说实话这句话出口前他也不知自己竟会这样讲。他和孙朝忠有多少交情？就算是隔了五六年他乡再遇，他也不会骗自己说他和孙朝忠能称得上哪怕是熟人。他不晓得自己是凭什么求他帮忙。只晓得为了伯禽，低头也罢，丢脸也罢，也总得试一试的。

这样一番思虑过了一遍，孙朝忠还未讲话，只是直愣愣盯着他，好像看稀奇货。

方孟韦只有继续讲，我知道你同那个恒哥有交情，只要这次伯禽可以平安，我立刻送他去台湾读书，再也不会惹事……

孙朝忠眯着眼，好像还在望着他，又好像已经移开了目光。

方孟韦屏着呼吸，直到几秒后，对方突然说了句，哦，好。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他乡也能遇故人

By 潇俊小飞侠

方孟韦X孙朝忠

 

3.

方孟韦跟着孙朝忠一起走出来，那人回了回头，示意他跟上。

他们在路边叫了一辆车，孙朝忠报了个地名，便靠在前座不再讲话。

到了地方后走进一家舞厅，平时灯火暧昧的地方大白天开着日光灯倒显得气氛诡异。

或明或暗的走廊，质地柔软的暗棕地毯，七拐八拐到里面一间，门口有人问孙先生身后係边个？

一个老朋友。

说罢推开门。

茶几上摆着一套茶具，旁边却是几瓶琉璃色的液体。

方孟韦在这室内适应了一下光线，皱着眉望着坐在茶几背后欧式沙发上的人。

发福了，但这国字脸看起来太熟悉。

朝忠老弟，你这是……这是方副局长？！

您是……

那人站起来，双手伸出握住方孟韦的。

这是贵人，贵人哪！

你以前是侦缉队的吧？ 

对对，许恒华，您还记得吗？

方孟韦侧头看了一眼已经在一边沙发上坐下来的孙朝忠，回头又看牢那连此刻站姿都瞬间挺拔起来了的北平警察局侦缉队队长许恒华。

 

*

满上，满上。

孙朝忠放下手中酒杯，眼前光线晃动了一下，定睛望着琥珀色液体再由许恒华手中的玻璃瓶流进酒杯。

在北平，那都是承蒙了方局照顾。

哪里……哪里。方孟韦再次伸手盖住面前的空酒杯。

是，我倒是忘了，方局从来不喝酒的。许恒华整张脸都由于酒精红起来，朝忠老弟啊，你真是太不够意思了，掖着藏着现在才引方局来见我。

孙朝忠张了张嘴想开口。话没说出已经被方孟韦回答，我也是上周才见到朝忠。他顺着许恒华的话讲，顺口叫了朝忠二字，这下却觉得又似不妥。可好在孙朝忠似乎并未注意，只是端起面前那杯，对着许恒华做了个敬酒的姿势，便又倒进喉中。

孙朝忠似乎只管喝酒，坐得倒还是挺直，却好像并没有提起伯禽的意思，于是方孟韦便只有频频看他。虽说是故人，可同许恒华有交情的是孙朝忠，自然是他开口比较好。

想到这里倒是顺口问起，在北平时也从未见过你俩熟悉，什么时候在香港重遇？

许恒华哑笑两声，又给孙朝忠满上酒。这九龙城能有我许恒华的立足之地，多亏朝忠老弟。说罢仰了仰头，一杯酒入肚。 

离开北平的时候，孙朝忠给了他笔钱。九龙城恒哥的第一家店，便是用那笔钱盘下的。他讲得兴起，又敬了孙朝忠一杯，晃晃空瓶，甩到一边。

开张没两月，被本地社团欺，铺头都砸烂，开门没法做生意。最后找了中间人约了对方单挑，谁晓得比武前一日他们玩阴的！砍了我右手！最后也是朝忠老弟，替我打了这场擂，现在这瑟庭街，才能姓许。

恒华兄，孙朝忠终于开了口。

你扣的那个小子，他是方局的侄子。

许恒华放下酒杯，摸了摸自己下巴。

他皱紧眉头似乎是思索了一下，这才讲话，本来你开口，又有方局的关系我是不该有二话的。只是……

他捡起刚刚被丢在一旁的玻璃酒瓶。他真的不该沉了那条船。那船是我的，货却是岛上的秦爷和老刘的。

伯禽只是年少糊涂，这帐要算也该算到那个捣鬼的社团头上。方孟韦讲。

他当着秦爷承认了他是铁头李的人。秦爷和老刘找我要人，我不能不给啊。

就是还未给了？孙朝忠问。

许恒华不讲话，望着桌子上那套茶具。方孟韦也不讲话，望着孙朝忠扣在一起的那双手。

我明白这是为难你了。

孙朝忠打开旁边另一瓶酒，给自己和许恒华倒上。

可不管多为难，恒华兄，这事你也还得帮，中间的为难之处我只有先敬你一杯，先赔罪了。

方孟韦见状也连忙给自己倒上一杯，我也先敬一杯陪罪了。一旦接到伯禽，即刻，今天晚上就用飞机将他送到台湾我大哥那里，你同别人讲他跑了也好，失踪也好都任由你说，总之是不会有人再在这里见到他。

许恒华往沙发靠背上靠了靠，望着前面两人，好像时光倒流，回到北平警局的会议室，自己正襟危坐等着长官们布置任务。

最后他长长叹了口气说，阿标也是我侄子，被那姓崔的小子打得满头血也未见你这样费心过。

孙朝忠见他说这话，便知道事情已经办成，回答道阿标有你操心，哪用得着旁人？

 

*

方孟韦陪孙朝忠一起往电车站走。

许恒华说好了两小时后人送到家门，方孟韦还得去给大哥联系晚上送走伯禽的事情。按理说不该耽误。可弯出走廊重新出门，方孟韦才发现孙朝忠整张脸都满满溢出淡红。想是之前光线太暗，看不出分别。

他讲话走路并未失态，可也不难看出回话还是比往常慢了半拍，又多少有些答非所问。

可固执得很，一心要去坐电车，说要吹吹风。

方孟韦只有同他并排走着，为他照看着点车来人往。

你分给他的那笔钱，是徐铁英的钱吗？

想来想去，似乎也只有这一个解释。

孙朝忠侧过头，似乎努力理解了一下他的意思，然后眯着眼似乎是笑了。

他们去找许恒华的时候不过下午四点多，现在天色将将暗下来，傍晚的凉风格外怡然惬意。

就好像此刻孙朝忠望着他，双颊绯红，凤眼流光，连初上的华灯都未再被方孟韦看在眼中。

车来了，孙朝忠扶了一下方孟韦的胳膊，车站的台阶险些绊到他。

 

*

租了车将崔伯禽在机场交给了大哥打过招呼的机师，又将崔婶同平阳送回了家。崔婶打算着，干脆出租了铺子过些时日也一起搬去台湾。

司机拧转钥匙，车灯照亮暗巷，问先生下一站去哪里。

方孟韦有些疲惫地报了自家地址，却又没来由地想起下午那张酡红的脸。

不晓得平安到家没。

楼房台阶那样窄，怕是不好爬的。

其实刚去过医院，本就不该喝酒。

竟然能和人打擂，果然是让他的。

那天泛红的耳尖，是不是看错的？

还有上电车前印在他脑海里的那幅笑颜，孙朝忠大概是真的有些醉了。而方孟韦却好像在这一周里第一次认识他。

他哪里是那个在北平拒人于千里之外，神色冷漠的秘书。

可怎么不是他？那眉眼笑容都是他。若他在北平的深秋里也笑过一回，大概也该是那样吧。

 

*

方孟韦看了看表，九点四十一。

这已经是他这一天内，第三次站在这幅门框前，抬手敲门。

敲了两回才约莫听到门那边有踏着木地板的声音，想莫非已经睡下了？

开了门见到孙朝忠还穿着下午那身衣服，望着他，脸上还有一道被织物压过的印子。

孟韦。他开门让他进来，并未问缘由。

方孟韦走进来，望见旁边沙发上的凉席正契合孙朝忠的右脸的印迹。想必是回来倒头就睡了，刚刚才被他敲门叫醒。想到这里方孟韦竟然莫名生出些亲近感来。

别泡茶了，我就坐一会儿。

没事，我现在清醒了。

方孟韦照旧望着桌中的那一篮未动过的水果，昏黄灯光下好像都铺了一样的暗昧色泽。

水壶放上了炉子，孙朝忠走回来，怎么过来了？伯禽那边还顺利吗？

已经送上飞机了。我就是来看看你。

孙朝忠站着，定定望着他。方孟韦便也站起来，讲我记得以前新生活运动那时候你不喝酒的。

我是不喝酒。

孙朝忠眨了眨眼睛，望着方孟韦。

只是难为情的事，总得要壮壮胆，才好说得出口。

方孟韦站在那一盏白炽灯下，只觉得这昏黄的灯泡好像烫得可怕，烤得他周身发热，额角出汗。明知道孙朝忠说的是下午开口求人的事难为情，脸却烧红起来，不晓得自己是不是也醉了酒，现在才发出来。

那现在好点没？他问的是醉酒。

还是有点难为情。

方孟韦想跑，想离开，预感有什么不得了的事情要发生，可脚底板被钉子钉在了地板上一般，半点也不乐意挪动。孙朝忠的脸朝他凑过来，他没有动，可中间那张桌子成了阻隔，万水千山。他便被磁铁控制一般也倾过去，直到望见孙朝忠的眼在他的眼前渐渐地放大。

若再近些，是否便能看得更清些。还是北平时见过的那双眼，也不知藏在心底几多深。


	4. 第四章

 

夕阳温暖，眯眼望见摇晃又夺目。

伸手去够却是枉劳。 就好像注定发不了芽的种子，又何须给养？若是发出芽来，撩心撩肺岂不更添难办？

可终究忍不住伸手。

明明近在咫尺，又似风高浪险，哪一样都挑战神经。

孙朝忠望着那穿着北平警局旧式制服的身影离自己越来越远，已经不记得那时候在心中是否也曾想过，若伸手去够，结局是如何。

容不得他再想，笃笃笃的敲门声将他从迷梦里唤醒，抬头发现那夕阳不过盏灯，而心中背影站在门外，双目澄明，望着他说我就是来看看你。

孙朝忠对自己诚实，转身一瞬几乎能听见突然加速的心跳。

可他又冷静，好像猎手，眯着眼，等着秒针过，心跳过，摇晃灯光的暗影过。

那个独一无二的时机，他伸手，倾身过去。

手搭在对方肩头，望着方孟韦猛然收缩的瞳眸，渐渐重新又扩开。

方孟韦朝他凑过来。

孙朝忠感到在他不温不火的生活里，有什么东西骤然炸开，似海底那些移动的山脉。没有什么会再一样了，什么都将不一样了。只因为方孟韦朝着他倾了过来。

 

*

嘴唇碰到一起，谨慎地浅尝即止，软得好似街市上的棉花糖。孙朝忠不晓得棉花糖到底什么滋味，只是路过的时候，暗暗想过。大概总是软糯香甜吧。

就像方孟韦的下唇。

贪心滋长，再难克制，一个吻变三两个，又再生出七八个。

没来得及数清，已经被方孟韦推到墙边，一手扶着腰间，一手控制后颈。孙朝忠听见方孟韦问他，你是要干什么？

可他就那么问了一句，牙齿就磕上来，继续吮吸孙朝忠的唇齿。

于是孙朝忠的脑子里便反复排练着，你说呢，这三个字。你说呢？

可他哪有机会讲出？唇齿交缠，一双手恨不得将对方压入自己身体，指腹在方孟韦衬衣上反复摩擦，手指节都泛白。

你说呢？

他想问方孟韦，等方孟韦终于放开他的嘴唇别开头喘气的时候，他才有个机会将这三个字问出口。

可他只是在脑子里过了一次，就矮身开始啃咬对方的脖子，感觉对方喉结在他唇下不受控制地起伏了一次，右手便顺着皮革的腰带伸入手掌，扩张地盘。

这事挺本能的。

只要是方孟韦的，他都想触碰，都想侵占，都想用唇齿丈量用身体铭记。脖颈是，锁骨是，胸膛也是。

而当方孟韦喘着气似乎膝盖一软的一瞬，孙朝忠将他推到了沙发上。

背上是冰冷的凉席，面前是孙朝忠那双似带着水雾的狭长凤眼。

方孟韦只觉得呼吸太紧，吸气赶着呼气，呼气又压住吸气，大概快要窒息。

没来得及吸入足够氧气，只见到跨坐在他身上的孙朝忠利落扯掉了衬衣。

方孟韦吸了口气，怕是真要溺亡。

他见过孙朝忠半裸的上身，在这间客厅，在医院诊疗室，望着医生用镊子夹着金属的针，在他背肌上穿行。

可他从未意识到这幅同性的身体竟然饱含这样的生机和摄人的力量。

以至于在孙朝忠真的贴上去的时候，他觉得他的头皮简直一阵阵的发麻。 这种情绪太陌生，太汹涌，叫他迷失方向，丧失安全感。

好在孙朝忠也并没有下一步的举动，只是紧紧抱住他，等待狂跳的心稍微能找回些节奏。

你说呢？

什么？

我说…可以吗？

孙朝忠的手搭在方孟韦的皮带搭扣上。

可以……方孟韦勉强回答，只是在孙朝忠的右手开始活动，解开那铜质的皮带扣的时候，才明白刚才对方问的是什么。

他的迷失似乎有了个方向。

 

*

报社同事曾经在公文包中夹带几本杂志，避开吴秘书，挑着眉一脸淫笑地塞进方孟韦的抽屉。

方孟韦不怎么领情。

那些杂志上的女郎，海报上顾盼生姿的明星对他来说从来都欠乏魔力。

他总以为要么是他生性凉薄冷淡，要么是年轻时候的训练叫他定力超群。

可孙朝忠的唇在他小腹和腰间触碰吮吸，手指在他盆骨上滑动，便叫他晓得，他哪里有什么定力，呼吸失控双腿打颤，反手扣住沙发边缘好似多怕连这沙发也呆不住，要滑下去，落入万丈深渊。

孙朝忠的唇忽又在他耳边，依旧是呢喃了几个未能听清的单音。

方孟韦腾出一只手搂住他的脖子，想拉近对方。那男人靠得更近了些，同时也探入了手指。

方孟韦没有抱怨，除了本就紊乱的呼吸更加没有节奏可循。

可孙朝忠还是压制自己冲动，怕身下人痛，怕他难过，伸手握住对方最滚烫的地方细细抚慰。

这下这沙发就真呆不住了，方孟韦挺直了身体又蜷起膝盖，你……你……满脸潮红好像在指责什么最不堪的罪行。

他复又揽住孙朝忠的脖子，讲不成话，也不知要讲什么。

只晓得太多了。

太多了。

却还不够。

手指不知如何缠入孙朝忠脖子上挂着玉石的一条青色棉线，想挣脱又不得，想靠紧又被束缚。被完全进入的瞬间手指便被悬空吊在那里，贴着孙朝忠颈部的动脉，透过指腹感受血脉的搏动。

孙朝忠望着他，还……好吗？

他恨这人讲话一向简洁又直接，又爱死了那三个字里带着的不稳尾音。

这叫他知道孙朝忠也并没有比他好到哪里去，着迷望住顺着对方锁骨往下滑的汗珠，微张着喘息的双唇。孙朝忠的身体线条自然是优美的，这下被薄汗覆盖，紧张起来叫肌肉骨骼都被勾勒得更加清晰些。等他真动起来，方孟韦脑子里这些七七八八的念想就如肺中的氧气一般，都被挤了出去，只留下感官被反复灼烧。

 

*

 

被孙朝忠紧紧抱入怀中的时候方孟韦的脑子一片空档。他的头枕在对方还被薄汗覆盖的肩膀上，感到对方将一个个亲吻印在他头顶。

贴着胸口能听清心跳节律，终于慢慢缓下来。

靠在另一个男人胸口的感受太陌生。

太温暖，太有力，好像就可以停歇，可以依靠。

身上汗淋淋，有些黏腻，可谁也舍不得动，舍不得开口。让这弥足珍贵的瞬间蔓延，让流离的魂泊入港湾。

孙朝忠侧卧在沙发上， 左臂的伤口被压在身下有一些疼。可他哪里在乎，这一周简直像云端，为他披上呢子外套的方孟韦，红着眼望着他的方孟韦，在马路上护着他的方孟韦，电车站望着他满脸动容的方孟韦，在他身下情动的方孟韦。

如果某种欲望，被埋藏太深，太久，是不是会被时间消磨，记忆遗忘？

还是发酵增长，愈演愈烈？

厨房里传来的铝壶和壶盖频频相撞的声响终于在孙朝忠的脑子里牵住了某根神经。

那壶水。

那壶本来要为方孟韦泡红茶的水。

孙朝忠套了裤子，甚至没来得及穿鞋。

方孟韦听见厨房里传来“嗤”地一声，大概是浇了凉水到浇烫了的铝壶里去。

那时候孙朝忠到的满满一壶水，现在竟然已经烧干。

 

*

 

孙朝忠披着衬衣，开始用一把小刀削桌上的一只苹果。

没有茶喝了，总得招待客人。

方孟韦从洗浴间出来，披着皱成一团的衬衣。

却望见洗浴间门外整齐挂着一套衣裤。大小应该差不多，你先穿。

方孟韦本想套上自己之前的衣物，可望一眼这烫得裤缝都整齐的棉布衣裤，便也不自觉拿了起来。

明天礼拜天。

是吧。

那，你就在这里吧。

方孟韦看着将苹果递过来给他的孙朝忠。

你这个凉席……不太好。

他指了指沙发，现在平息下来才觉出在那一点也不柔软的凉席上摩擦那样久，背上火辣辣地疼，不晓得是不是脱了一层皮。

孙朝忠皱眉望着那幅凉席，好似做错了大事，一时间竟然愣在那里，全然不晓得再怎么回答。

方孟韦接过他手中苹果，自顾自往卧房走。

床上大概舒服些。

他慢悠悠讲。


	5. 5.

5\.   
一年半后  
你晓得赵若熙吧？方孟韦问。  
上海那个三小姐？  
我今天见到她了。她来报馆登结婚告示。  
孙朝忠没有答话，方孟韦接着讲下去。  
你知道同谁结婚？  
谁？  
刘明强。  
谁？  
她家以前的司机。想不到吧。  
赵大小姐不是在上海连同孔先生跳支舞都不赏脸的？这样的事情就算是孙朝忠也是有耳闻的，只是没有想到方孟韦是认识她的。  
还是大小姐追的人呢。  
你倒是消息灵通。  
逃走的时候和一家人走散，最后就她同这司机一起一路来到香港。司机哪敢动这种心思，老老实实找了工作。结果有天赵小姐租了辆车，叫刘先生开车载着她绕着港岛开了半宿。  
这不是废汽油吗？  
结果天亮了，开到半山上，她就问，要是没有工钱了，是不是还愿意为她开一世车。  
你们这些少爷小姐，满脑子都是这些华而不实的把戏。  
我怎么华而不实了？这不给你切着菜吗？  
好好我说错了。孙朝忠认错，方孟韦也不再计较，继续讲下去。  
后来她还问我什么时候结婚。  
那你什么时候结婚啊？  
我同她说，我没登广告。已经有爱人了。  
孙朝忠回头看他。你又同人家乱讲。  
这怎么是乱讲了？你不同我睡一张床啊？  
行了行了你到旁边歇着，我来炒。吃了饭还得去看戏呢，别迟了。

*

赵小姐送的两张戏票在西区。  
几个节目里好几段粤剧，方孟韦半个字也不懂，听得直打呵欠，看孙朝忠撑着脸颊看得倒似入神。出来的时候便遇到送票给他们的赵小姐，挽着一位先生的手，想必就是那位姓刘的司机。  
男人有些拘谨，讲他在一家银行上班，只是惶惶望着赵若熙生怕怠慢的样子。  
若熙倒是大方，向方孟韦和孙朝忠介绍，这是我先生。  
轮到方孟韦介绍，他便讲这是孙朝忠。  
世间唯有一个的孙朝忠。  
走出戏院外面竟是大雨倾盆，孙朝忠是带了把青黑长柄伞的，拽在手里。孟韦推了他一下，他便识趣地将伞塞给有些无措的刘先生。  
不要淋到女士。  
他两人看着刘明强撑着伞同赵若熙往停在对街的小汽车走去。  
早知道不给伞了，人家汽车就在对街。  
你猜他会不会把伞送回来?  
孙朝忠咽了咽口水，把方孟韦往屋檐下又拉了拉。

 

*

十分钟后，雨下小了些，在路边叫了半天的车却也无斩获。  
不如去坐电车。  
方孟韦脱下自己的风衣举到头上。  
在叫车的孙朝忠跺了跺皮鞋，跑到方孟韦身边。他伸出右手，揽住对方的腰。  
事实上孙朝忠很少在公共场合做出任何亲密举动，平时同方孟韦走在外面看起来比普通朋友还要普通。就好像这人脸色一样，寡淡寡淡。  
这下也是一同顶着风衣往车站跑，为统一步伐才揽住了方孟韦的腰。  
明明记得电车在这里有一站。  
眼看跑得离正街越来越远，地段也越发人少荒凉，顺着电车轨却找不到车站。  
是不是走反了方向？  
两人跑到一处屋檐下站定。  
方孟韦此刻皮鞋里已经全部是水，回头看看孙朝忠头发耷拉着贴在额前，肩膀上已经是湿透了。孟韦仍旧还撑着自己那件半湿的风衣，心念一动将风衣扯过来挡住灯光，侧过身朝着孙朝忠的脸凑过去。  
昏黄路灯光亮有限，勉强延伸到不断落地的雨点上，拉出一副锥形的光雾，似和着一曲隐秘的协奏。

*

孙朝忠的脸色不太好看。  
打开门就自己去洗漱。  
怎么了，不是没人见到吗？  
方孟韦对他的大惊小怪有些哭笑不得。  
孙朝忠不讲话，往脸盆里倒水。  
那声音就是只野猫，我看见它了。  
等孙朝忠再回答却是十分钟后，对正在刷牙的方孟韦讲，不是谁看到的问题，这不合适。  
好好好，方孟韦吐出一口泡沫，下次没有了，行了吧。  
孙朝忠已经换好了棉质的睡衣坐在床边，这人小时候在盛产丝绸的浙北长大，虽然在衣食住行别的方面并不太讲究，却对任何丝质织物有着魔怔一般的执着挑剔，就连方孟韦的丝质睡衣也被他锁进柜子讲抱起来不舒服。

他这身已经洗到褪色的棉睡衣不晓得跟了他多少年。袖子卷了两叠，裤腿有一些线走出来，深咖啡色的布料现在已经是淡棕色。  
可就是穿着这样一件睡衣，也能看得方孟韦喉间干紧。  
现在合适了吗？  
问出这句话方孟韦觉得自己似流氓。  
水烫，帮我接点凉的。  
孙朝忠望着面前那一盆水答非所问。  
这样好些没？  
方孟韦将一牙缸的冷水倒进洗脚盆里，蹲下身伸手将水搅匀，再用手兜去那人脚背上。  
我自己来，面色泛红的孙朝忠讲。  
不晓得是不是热水加快了血液循环，那样快就连脸色也有了变化。  
方孟韦扶着孙朝忠的小腿，将他右腿的裤腿缓缓推上，凑过去吻上了他的膝盖。  
水盆里似乎有水溅出来。  
朝忠。  
嗯。男人向后仰着，用手撑住床沿发出鼻音。  
毛巾在哪？  
问话的人却没什么耐心，没来得及等到回答，已经站起身将刚要开口回答的人推倒在了床上。  
唇舌交缠之间，方孟韦却伸手去抚摸他后颈和肩胛。  
他喜欢孙朝忠的肩背，每每忍不住要去祸害。孙朝忠右肩还留着一块淡色的痕迹，但早看不出当年的枪伤留下的完整伤痕。左边的肩胛骨同这一侧比起来就完美得似雕塑。他俯身去舔舐那疤痕，不晓得是那一道疤痕致命地吸引了他叫他移不开眼，还是完美的左肩胛更激起他的保护欲。  
这不是一个容易的选择，所幸此刻这具身体随他霸占。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
孙朝忠是个专注的人。  
在青年军的时候，为了引得美国教官另眼相看，曾打着手电筒一整夜没睡对着一本字典将教官忘在休息室的一本《太阳照常升起》背了小半本。  
至于这确实让对他另眼相看的教官在另一人面前提起这事，令孙朝忠这个名字第一回入了他的眼，都是后话。  
早些年他也专注。为了一个未来，一个主义，一个国家。  
他也是个往前看的人。  
就连孙家在吴兴的祖宅据说成了残垣壁瓦荒草遍布也未能在他心中激起太多波澜。  
电话铃声第三次响起来的时候，旁边的李先生挑了挑眉，不接电话吗？  
孙朝忠便接起来，里面的人讲了短短一句话便挂上了。  
他顺了顺身上的西装外套，没讲话便朝外走。  
在天桥上那个熟悉的凉茶店停下来，空荡荡的铺子里只有干瘦的老板还在收拾装着夏枯草的凉茶瓷碗。  
他见孙朝忠在桌边坐下来，将一早准备好的二十四味端过去。  
棕黑色的液体在镶着金边的黄色瓷碗内略略荡漾。  
事情我考虑过，也回绝过了。孙朝忠望着茶碗，没有看那老板的神色。  
回绝？这用词倒是有意思。那老板沉了声音讲。  
这事我没听过，也同我没关系。孙朝忠站起身来，端起那碗凉茶。以茶代酒先谢罪了。举起茶碗对着的正是青碧天空中云霞后的西下夕阳。  
出了凉茶店喉间还是那药材的清苦，肩上却轻松，只想着明日就要从台北回来的方孟韦，这次要同他去看哪场戏，下哪家馆子。  
孙朝忠是个专注的人，只是恍如隔世的半辈子后，他所剩的专注都给了一个人。

*  
方孟韦去台湾给方步亭庆生是四天前的事情，早晨去码头前还突然冒出一句我觉得我大哥知道你了。  
孙朝忠惊得筷子一抖，云吞掉进碗里溅出汤汁湿了袖子。  
方孟韦笑着讲其实我觉得他知道好一阵子了。  
孙朝忠当然是想过方家的事情。  
他同方孟韦也谈过。方孟韦当时讲他隐约觉得家里人早知道，这些年除了父亲也没有人催促过他成家。若要见面势必尴尬，可安稳隔着条海峡恰恰好。  
至于北平的事情，全家上下大概方孟韦才是最最看不开的那个。各个都身陷其中的政治和无人能袖手旁观的历史，碾压过去的是谢崔的性命，也绑架了所有人的过往。  
个中种种从未细讲。  
可他们达成了某种隐秘的一致。  
在那些个晨雾中的车站互道别离的早晨，和自己听起来恰恰好的情话里。  
孙朝忠下了车从口袋里摸出钥匙向自家家门走去。  
那是方孟韦的房子，他们已经在这里住了一年有余了。孙朝忠自己的公寓空着并未出租，只是偶尔过去打扫一下，或者在方家来人看孟韦的时候暂时回去住几天。  
门却没有锁。  
孙朝忠皱眉，他从不犯这样的错误。  
难道是方孟韦提前一天回来了？  
孟韦？  
他喊，没有人应。  
打开灯，客厅正中间的桌上摆着一只铝制金属盒。  
孙朝忠望着那盒子，似是见了鬼，倒退半步扶住了墙。

*

方孟韦坐在客厅角落里，目光直直钉在他身上。  
他没打算向孙朝忠解释为什么他提前一天回来，又为什么会先去了孙朝忠的公寓。  
桌面上这个从他公寓的抽屉暗格里取出的盒子替他说了所有的话。  
那个今天之前，方孟韦都不知道存在的暗格。  
铝盒里有一把勃朗宁，用毛巾裹着，还有另一把枪膛略宽没有弹夹的短枪，旁边配着几支似是医疗用的只刻着编号的玻璃小瓶。方孟韦未曾见过，也猜得到这是取人性命不留痕迹的致命毒药。  
这样两件东西，锁在他枕边人卧室抽屉的暗格里。  
孙朝忠反锁上门。  
你还在帮他们做事。方孟韦这句话是陈述句。这样的装备，在中统呆了那样多年怎么会不懂是干什么用的。  
当年放我来香港时，定下的安排。  
方孟韦轻笑了一声，好，你帮他们杀过什么人？还要杀什么人？总督？领事？  
没有。这东西有人送来我这里，我……未找到机会归还。  
什么时候的事情？  
上个月。  
即是你一直在为他们做事了？  
有联络而已。  
方孟韦吸了口气，双眼通红地望了望天花板。  
孟韦，我不会再替他们做任何事。孙朝忠走近方孟韦坐着的木椅边，半跪下来望着他。  
有那么一瞬间，孙朝忠以为方孟韦看到了他眼中的依恋和虔诚。  
可那终究幻觉。  
下一秒方孟韦垂眼看他。  
孙朝忠，我的表妹是不是你亲手杀的？  
所谓隐秘的一致，被瞬间击得粉碎。


	7. Chapter 7

这样挺好，他看来倒也是个稳重的人。  
方孟敖坐在茶几边翘着腿望着弟弟。  
钟摆又一个来回，方孟韦抬眼发现这场谈话之间，一个钟头已经悄然而逝。  
楼下传来幼儿叫喊的声音，方孟韦起身。有大哥这句话，就够了。  
有些事情你不用想太复杂，父亲那边有我，你好好的，妈在上面也会安心。  
那一个下午，初夏的台北，穿着短袖衬衣的方孟韦，茶几上的可口可乐，对着咿呀的幼童讲话的何孝钰，端着一盘生果的程姨，望着孙女满脸餍足的方步亭，还有大哥那句，妈在上面也会安心。  
还有早晨在码头送他离去的孙朝忠。  
就是最最和美，再完满不过。  
那下午好似只持续了几秒，又好像有一个世纪那样悠久。  
以至于那句，“害死我爹还亲手杀死谢姑姑”，初时听起来不过是一幅画背后不知什么时候响起的乐音 。  
一年多不见竟又高了许多的崔伯禽看着方孟韦渐变的神色，像是忽然意识到了什么。糟糕，大方叔不许我告诉你的。  
告诉我什么？  
我……在他同何姨房外偷听到的，他不许我……  
谁，亲手杀了谁？  
崔伯禽从来不晓得哪怕是气到极致也从未对他动过手的小方叔，竟有这样的骇人眼神，在军校受的半年训练好似一下子从脑子蒸发出去，脚肚子抽筋，手抖得抽不出此刻被对方抓住的领口。  
孟韦，你在干什么？  
露台旁边是抱着几瓶红酒的方孟敖。  
大哥，伯禽讲的木兰被……被……是不是真的？  
方孟敖放下手中红酒，望着弟弟。你先放开他。  
这个命令一般的短句已经回答了一半的问题。方孟韦这才好似醒过来，望着被他抓住领口气都喘不上一口的少年，一时间被愧意击中，回头无措望地着大哥，好像回到了那样多年前的上海，耳鼓充满了轰炸机引擎声的轰鸣。

*

孙朝忠靠墙站在红木柜子边。身姿笔直。  
谢木兰的事情，我从未骗过你。这把枪我从未用过，只是要摆脱也并非一日能做到，你也知道这种事情有纪律，我无法同任何人讲！  
好像所有理由都挺充分。听在方孟韦耳里却条条都是雷线，单独地就能引起熊熊烈火，偏还重叠交错，仿佛深恐火力不够。  
方孟韦未回话，只牢牢盯住那人右手。目光灼灼，孙朝忠也感知到似的，抬起手来。  
我知什么叫身陷其中，我也知道什么叫受制于人。方孟韦抬头看他，已经是一脸泪水。可他不知那击中木兰胸膛的子弹，发自孙朝忠的手枪。扳机上，扣的是他的食指。  
你要替她报仇吗？孙朝忠这句话问得微弱，也太廉价，可他别无他选。  
方孟韦瞟了眼桌上的铝盒，又瞟了眼孙朝忠，胸膛几乎是可见地颤抖起来。  
若是能倒回过去……可是孟韦，我救不了她，我想过很多次，赔上一条命我也救不了她。  
那天下午在西山保密站，方孟韦的吉普车发动引擎，谢木兰挽着梁教授面色沉重却步履坚定地走进监狱的时候，便没有人能再救她——至少孙朝忠不能。  
只是你，到今天也还未变。方孟韦讲。  
我……  
一时间屋内没有人再说话。只有方孟韦从衣袋里掏出手帕，和一只蚊虫在灯罩下环绕不休。  
孙朝忠就是这时候才发现，方孟韦的行李箱放在门口，还未打开。  
他突然觉得心慌。  
慌得想找出绳索将低头用手帕擦脸的人绑在这里，将门窗钉死，就好像台风来的时候那样。他是一个向前看的人，可大概就是这样，才回省得太少，双足踏着的明明是薄冰，还无知期盼着春日千阳。  
你……  
他看了眼肩膀仍在颤抖的方孟韦。  
你消消气。我——  
方孟韦盯住他。  
是，又说错话了。只是这境地太难，哪里还有活棋可走？  
方孟韦看着那脸色同身上灰衬衫差不多的男人。孙朝忠喉结浮动了一下，最终将左手伸到他的眼前。  
是这只手。不是右手。  
对了，当然是左手。方孟韦去西山保密局见木兰最后一面的时候，这人的右手已经吊着绷带了。只是任何那一日的细节现在再回想过来，便又加重心疼，眼泪更加止不住。原以为逝者已往，日子久了便不再回想，现在想来，只是世人怯懦，伤痛太深，不敢轻易凭吊。  
要是能给你解气，便废了我这只左手。  
大闹警局的那天傍晚，方孟韦便是拧着这只胳膊，他嘴上不说终究是念着对方受伤，没下重手。没想到误打误撞竟是找对了头。  
孙朝忠的指甲剪得很平整，甲面泛着淡红。方孟韦不用看，他清楚知道背过去的食指指腹上，是个丰满的螺旋。  
只是他躺在孙朝忠怀里同他分析指纹的时候，哪里知道这一圈一圈的螺旋中缠绕着的是故人的一缕幽魂。  
废了这只手，方孟韦想，他想过，至少想过复仇的快意。可那有什么用？不要说换回什么，就连一丝慰藉也无法带来。  
我不想再看到你。  
说这句话的时候，方孟韦比自己想象的平静。  
你不该走。孙朝忠拉住他提起行李箱的手。这里是你的家。一向无甚起伏的嗓音也变了调。  
那你走。  
我不走。  
方孟韦感到孙朝忠从身后抱住了他。  
那曾是这世界上最温暖的怀抱，是他泊靠的港湾。  
现在却是最令人窒息的禁锢。  
你放开我。  
孟韦……  
我数三声，你放手。  
一。  
二。  
三……  
木门哐当地被撞开，吹入孙朝忠满怀的凉风。


	8. Chapter 8

方孟韦或许是个重感情的人，但并不是个迟疑而不能决的人。  
在燕京大学图书馆门口掏出军官证的时候他没有迟疑。  
在学潮的时候端起枪指住发令兵的时候他也没有犹豫。  
也许真是岁月催人老，纵有意气难风发。  
礼拜日从宾馆出来顺着狭长街道走了一段上坡路，站在乔治街的街市旁边，他犹豫了。  
一大早阳光正好，坐在宾馆看着报纸喝完咖啡，望着一家人一家人地去茶楼吃早茶。好像看他人一家团聚，自己也跟着愉悦。愉悦下来又有些酸楚。这便是自虐吧。  
于是起身去乔治街，想着去理个发。  
这天端午节，晚上还有聚会。  
站在理发铺前又犹豫。  
想房间里那一串粽子不吃是不是要坏掉了，他偷懒，终究是没有把那翠绿粽子放进凉水，而是随便丢在了茶几上。  
这样热的天，怕是放了一晚上已经坏了。  
现在赶回去也于事无补。  
若是未坏，理完发再去也未见得就坏了。  
这样几个念头在脑海里过了过。  
最后还是他进了理发铺。  
老板姓姜，广东人，看到是老主顾丢下铺子里的顾客过来招呼两句。方孟韦只是迎着他笑笑。方先生，今天怎么一前一后。方孟韦根本未听清他的口音，只顾着点点头。  
学徒甘仔迎上来，用广东话对师傅嘟囔了几句什么。  
姜老板一开始板住脸，骂了句死仔，又赔上笑脸对方孟韦讲，甘仔问我几时可以出师。方生，宜家后生仔都是这样，学徒当咗冇几年就要自己剪头，我当年在广州当学徒，头三年碰一碰剪刀都不嘚。  
甘仔低头嘴唇煽动好似在骂骂咧咧，却也不敢真出声，端着脸盆往铺头后面走。  
方先生，我还有一位客，您看看报纸先，我马上同您剪。  
方孟韦看了看茶几上那份日报，之前他在酒店已经前后看过了。看了看那低头拖地的甘仔，突然讲，叫他来给我剪。  
姜老板一惊，方孟韦可是他的老主顾，可看方孟韦那个样子又不像在讲笑。  
我赶时间，叫他来吧。剪坏了我不付钱就是。  
甘仔连忙过来给他披上毛巾，引他去店铺里的理发椅上坐下。  
姜老板回头看了一眼在里面还等着的客人，又同方孟韦讲，那要讲好的……，要是剪坏了您以后还要回来我这里的，他是他，我是我，不能砸了我姜记美发的招牌。仲有，剪完了去到出面，不能话畀人哋知喺我姜记理的发。  
方孟韦看他整个都紧张起来，不由觉得有些好笑。便满口答应。  
甘仔不过二十出头，围着他前前后后，看得出他很兴奋。不过手还算稳，剪刀的金属侧在方孟韦耳后移动，有些冰凉。  
早晨阳光和煦，天也还不太热。  
外头街市的喧嚣嘈杂，全给理发店的那两扇玻璃门封在外面。  
里面落得安静。  
只有剪刀咔嚓咔嚓，和背后姜老板同那位客人不晓得在嘀嘀咕咕讲些什么。  
方孟韦双眼放空，只是盯着面前的镜子，却又并未将什么放在眼里。  
若是真的剪坏发型，晚上去聚会时怕是要被笑话了。  
可是讲真，方孟韦不在乎这些。  
在酒店住了一月有余，生活各方细节早就能省则省，能简则简。  
就好像现在，剪发也要犹豫再三。  
身在香港，却要住在酒店。滑稽之至。  
镜子里有一角反射刺眼，将早晨穿过玻璃门射入室内的一缕阳光折射过来，正打到方孟韦脸上。他抬手去挡，甘仔倒是观察细致入微，连忙将座椅向左转动了一个角度，那光线就被堪堪避过，射到一把理发台上的剃刀上，闪闪发光。  
方孟韦闭了闭眼，重新睁开眼前仍然是红红绿绿的一片。待那些光影沉淀下来，莫名其妙地，就对上了镜子里的一双眼。  
他几乎是全身一震。  
孙朝忠那双狭长的凤眼，仿佛直接探入他心底。  
那双眼毫无避讳地，直勾勾地望着方孟韦。  
方孟韦身后，背对着他坐着的那位客人竟然是孙朝忠。此刻他望着面前的镜子，方孟韦也望着面前的镜子，目光几经折射终于碰撞。

*  
方孟韦在酒店住了一月有余。  
从那天他夺门而出，到现在。  
最早孙朝忠几乎每日都去报社接他下班，同他无声吃顿晚饭，再送他回去酒店楼下。  
可孙朝忠的公司太远，每日请假提前下班是不行的，便在休息日拿些家里砖瓦失修，水管阻塞之类的事情来找他，说不是屋主处理不来。  
方孟韦不晓得那失修的砖瓦是谁敲掉的，但也觉得真追究起来索然无味。  
就好像昨天在三楼办公室就望见孙朝忠提着一挂粽子站在报社楼下的石阶上不时看表，方孟韦见到他，他提了提粽子，说是隔壁李婶送给方先生的。  
他受人之托，忠人之事。  
他方孟韦要是不好生收下，那不是和孙朝忠过不去，那是和隔壁向来照顾他的李婶过不去。至于那糯米和馅料都是孙朝忠在街市挑好买来送到李家，说是方先生送的，这粽子不过回礼，方孟韦自是不必知道的。  
方孟韦就觉得他还是不好太低估孙朝忠。  
哪怕分开，都好像仍然一步步把他吃得死死的孙朝忠。  
可孙朝忠未上酒店房里来过，不晓得是为了给方孟韦自己安全空间的错觉，还是不肯承认他另有住所。只是在酒店大厅的沙发上坐坐，走的时候每每要问，孟韦，回家好不好？  
不好。  
方孟韦的回答一向简洁。  
他没法原谅这个和他同床共枕一年有余却在床头柜暗格里藏着氰化钾和勃朗宁的人；也更没法忘了想起表妹时的心痛如绞。他的爱人，他的爱情，他的人生好像都是对她的背叛。她的爱人，她的爱情，她的人生都成泡影。  
孙朝忠也不逼他，语调平平说，那就在这儿再住几天也好。  
好像不过出差。  
方孟韦恨孙朝忠。  
他要的是同孙朝忠再不相见，一刀两断。  
孙朝忠给他的却是，闹闹脾气，闹够了便回家。  
而方孟韦最恨的，是自己对他的纵容；是孙朝忠这态度给他带来的私密的心安。


	9. Chapter 9

毛巾略略有些烫，洗净的皮肤就显得格外白皙，脖子也泛出一些微红来。剪短了头发看起来更年轻些，方孟韦望着镜中自己，仿佛流年能倒回，都深藏在这折射光线背后无穷的空间中了。  
火车站的初遇无论回忆多少次都再记不清细节，警局里那样多次擦肩而过，也都恍若隔世。  
他望着镜中的方孟韦，而镜中人望着的却是孙朝忠。  
孙朝忠穿着一件米色的衬衫，脖子上由于理发的关系被刷上了略白的爽身粉，他翘着腿坐在对面理发椅上，好整以暇望着镜子。  
孙朝忠略微张了张嘴，目光在方孟韦的眉间嘴角游移。每一分他熟悉的或尖锐或柔软的线条，在这样久未能仔细端详后终于得到机会，便难免如饥似渴。  
只是这一次不同。  
不是用唇舌指腹去占有。  
而是如欣赏画廊中那些早熟悉于心的油画一般，透过画框远远在心中描摹。  
甘仔修剪过了方孟韦的左边鬓脚，转到另一边起，裸露出来的耳尖就莫名滚烫，而连带着系在脖子上的毛巾也变得越发紧了。  
而意识到孙朝忠此刻正气定神闲地将自己这般窘态都收入眼中，那毛巾仿佛就更勒得紧了一些，紧到叫方孟韦有些喘息不及。  
他下意识想转开目光，想逃开此刻望着他的男人。可转念一想，他有什么好逃的？  
直到孙朝忠终于起身推门走出那小小铺头，他才终于推开旁边的甘仔，大咳起来。  
全然听不见姜师傅怎样骂那徒弟，毛巾系那样紧是不是要勒死客人。

* 

那天晚上是赵若熙和刘明强将他送回家的。  
他喝得太多，头痛欲裂，睁不开眼。  
突然就听不得人再讲大陆的往事，也听不得人讲那句“大陆的就该留在大陆”。  
目光呆滞望着交错觥筹，望着灯光透过面前酒杯折射成光束几段，就突然动了意念，端起酒杯。只是想起第一回孙朝忠带着他去恒哥那求情的事情，已经是三杯过后。  
再不晓得几杯后，听见向小姐尖声笑了一句，你说是不是可笑？  
他问什么可笑。  
向小姐便讲，你说啊，去街市买鱼是活鱼好还是死鱼好？  
方孟韦想问，价钱可一样，那死鱼又死了多久。却被另一位想讨好向小姐的先生抢了先，讲当然是活鱼！  
哈，鱼都知道喜欢活的，可人呢，总归是那故去的好。  
那先生连忙继续大发言论，痛陈这向小姐语中独爱那故去之人的习气，却又表白若这人习性如此也不必强求。  
只是他那番言辞太用力，手舞足蹈不小心推到了眼前已经是一片模糊的方孟韦。  
被一直沉默寡言的刘明强扶到一边坐下，再到赵若熙过来问他家中地址的时候，方孟韦已经难再说出一句整话。旁边有人讲我知他家在哪，便报了地址。  
孙朝忠听见敲门声出来的时候，见到的便是架着方孟韦的刘明强和手中提着一把长柄伞的赵小姐。  
这把伞还给你们。  
她将绕得整整齐齐的那把伞递给孙朝忠便绕回车后座，自己坐了进去。  
孙朝忠一手拿着那把伞，将方孟韦搂入怀中，连着道了两声谢。  
待进了卧房，一身酒气的方孟韦好像终于清醒过来，紧紧环住孙朝忠肩膀，滚烫嘴唇在对方脖子上磨蹭。孙朝忠知他酒醉，一心想着拿水来喂。  
醉鬼却不乐意，死死扣住孙朝忠，他一动便皱眉，嘴里模糊念叨着什么。  
孙朝忠叹了口气，还是掰开了那人手臂，起身倒水，又用温水浸湿了毛巾一起拿进来。  
刚走到卧室门口，却听见屋里人哑声喊了声“朝忠”。  
慌忙进去，只见满脸烧得通红的方孟韦撑着床沿望着他，脸上竟然已经布满泪水。  
孙朝忠顿时慌了神，冲到床边将方孟韦揽进怀里，他被吓得一丝不敢再动，只僵硬着身体给方孟韦抱着。  
方孟韦缠着他，在他怀中换了个舒服些的姿势，慢慢不再动弹，呼吸也绵长起来。  
他拉起毯子将方孟韦盖起来，细细吻着对方侧脸和额角，又怕动静太大吵醒了他。  
他想他的孟韦总算是回到了自己怀抱。  
孟韦终于想明白，想要回家了。  
也许一觉醒来，一切就都回到从前。  
再没有分离，再没有间隙。  
一切都再和美不过，再满足不过。

*

方孟韦醒来的时候六点还不到。  
身上搭着的是那条他用了六七年的橘色毛巾毯。再熟悉不过的气息。  
习惯性吻了下身边还睡着的孙朝忠，给他拉了下皱成一团的睡衣。  
他起身，拖鞋就在脚边。透过卧室的淡色窗帘隐约可以看见外面已经开始亮起来。  
还要上班。  
孙朝忠迷蒙睁开眼望着他。  
再睡会儿，还早。  
方孟韦讲，满意地看孙朝忠拉了拉枕巾重新又睡下。  
走进洗浴室顺手拿起牙刷。  
牙膏的薄荷味道让他仍然不时隐痛的大脑稍微清醒了一些。  
隔着玻璃窗定睛看了看客厅里铺着白色桌布的饭桌，和旁边的红木柜子。  
记忆如潮水一般涌回来，冲刷得他脚底冰凉。  
决裂并非黄粱一梦，头先几分钟的熟悉温馨才是未醒的迷梦。  
木然放下牙刷，方孟韦披上外套狼狈逃出这个和一个多月前离家时布置得一模一样的地方。


	10. Chapter 10

七月十二号，也就是方孟韦醉酒整整一个月后，他将一封辞职信递给了报馆的刘经理。  
家里希望我早些去台湾，也方便照顾年事已高的父亲。  
刘经理虽然满脸意外，看他去意已决也未再多问。反倒是吴小姐，一边收拾着他的办公桌一边拿出手帕子捂着嘴，滴滴答答打湿了一叠稿纸。  
只是如今方孟韦看着吴小姐也心中五味杂陈，一时也没有想同这位共事几年的同事再道别的心情。  
他下楼的时候望见新闻组的同事忙得火烧火燎，想是之前出的费夫人那件大事，现在各个组都忙着跟进这件不得了的国际新闻，于是方孟韦没有停下来同他们一一告别。  
去台湾的船票是次日的，也即是七月十三日。他坐着电车回到酒店，在楼下大厅与经理安排好了退房事宜。  
在这酒店住了两个多月，也是极其任性挥霍之举。现在一切尘埃落定，总算有个了结。  
吃过晚饭回房的时候莫名有些怅然，望着隔壁那条街渐渐开始喧嚣的夜市。  
但热闹是他们的。  
方孟韦瞥了一眼再与他无关的灯火尘嚣，走回酒店里。  
电梯里穿着制服的年轻服务员望见他，喊了声方先生好，便按下三楼的按钮。方孟韦对他点了点头，依稀记得这青年似乎姓金，却又不甚确定，于是只是抱着手中公文包，也不再开口与他搭话。  
电梯悠悠停下来，标志着“3”的黄色小灯闪了闪亮起了。  
方先生走好。  
他点了点头，一边往走廊深处的房间走去，一边从口袋里拿出那把挂着房门号的钥匙。脚下地毯柔软，以至于此刻除了手中钥匙磕碰那木质门牌的声音和走廊里留声机放出的悠扬背景音，一切都安静极了。  
打开门锁，就着半开的门，方孟韦侧身伸手去开灯，顺着墙壁摸了几下，却意外地没有摸到灯绳。  
正想借着走廊光线仔细找找那灯绳，逐渐适应了房内黑暗的眼睛却望见窗边沙发上坐了个人。  
方孟韦将房门在身后阖上，走进房内打开床头的那盏昏暗壁灯。  
你来干什么？  
他问那被壁灯昏暗灯光照亮侧脸的人。  
就想来看看你。  
方孟韦没有讲话。  
今天报馆怎么样？  
还好。  
忙不忙？  
方孟韦不想提已经辞职的事情，只是靠在孙朝忠对面的那堵墙壁上，也并没有坐下来。  
孙朝忠见对方不答话，又重新问，晚饭吃过了吗？  
方孟韦吸了口气，回答他，吃过了。  
吃了什么？  
楼下那些，随便吃了点。  
去过吴记吗？新开的。  
方孟韦应答着，目光却一直罩在他的那只公文包上。他应该告诉孙朝忠那里面装着的那张明天的船票吗？只是他太了解孙朝忠，也了解自己。  
若是叫孙朝忠知道了，他多半便是走不了的。  
何况他还有那一封长信，下午已经寄出，过不了两天就应该能到孙朝忠手中了。房子已经托了人经营，等孙朝忠乐意搬走的时候，把钥匙交给那人就行。这些都在信中写得详细了。  
他再抬头看阴暗中那人的轮廓，便更加不忍不答他话，不忍叫他走。  
于是回答他，没有去过。是什么菜系？  
听说老板是四川人，我也未去过，只是听人讲起。  
方孟韦点头，那大概就是川菜吧。  
你倒是又瘦了些，也怪我，害你餐餐在外面吃。  
怪不到你头上。何况外面餐馆总比你我做得好，我身体就是这样，吃不胖。  
孙朝忠笑了。  
哪怕是在那壁灯给出了几缕再昏黄不过的光线下，方孟韦仍然能望见那人鼻梁的线条和眼角的弧度。那惨淡微笑勾得他几乎立刻便想掏出心来，将明天便走的计划和盘托出。可那个冲动只在他胸中停留了一瞬，因为下一瞬宾馆房间的那扇木门便被人“轰”地踢开，几把手电摇晃着叫他看不清任何东西，只有孙朝忠那个淡漠微笑一直留在眼底，它被印在床垫上，印在天花板上，也印入了方孟韦的心底。  
*  
方孟韦是被谁推倒在地的，那搡开他的警察吼，不要妨碍差人做事 。  
你们上司是谁？哪个分局的？方孟韦爬起来望着将孙朝忠押向电梯的几个警察，这边却被一个鬼佬警官拦住。这洋人用不甚流畅的广东话讲，麻烦配合警察执行公务。  
只是方孟韦认得那洋人警官的肩章级别，更加觉得莫名，他这时却猛然想到几个月前看到的那把勃朗宁和氰化钾！他几乎被这认知惊得倒退两步。  
方孟韦跌坐在床上，这时候才敢进来的酒店服务员连忙问他方先生有没有事。  
他挥了挥手，只想一个人静一下理顺下事由，却望见那个姓金的服务员爬上凳子终于将那盏之前出了毛病的吊灯打开。房间内终于亮堂起来，方孟韦揉了揉自己太阳穴，斜眼望去，却见到墙角蜷缩成一团的尼龙灯绳，和它上方杏色墙纸上此刻格外显眼的半个暗红掌印。


	11. Chapter 11

方孟韦坐在酒店的电话旁，捧着服务员倒给他的一杯咖啡。  
他神经已经紧绷到极点，照理说不该再喝这样刺激性的饮料。  
可他没空再想这些，手中捧着精致的西式瓷杯，它散发出的温度让他觉得真实。  
半个小时前他打通了许恒华的电话，对方叫他等。  
他又隐约想起之前在聚会上见过的一位姓耿的律师，便打电话给赵若熙问她是否留有联络方式。  
等到电话铃声终于响起来的时候，他手一抖几乎泼出了半杯咖啡。  
方先生是吗，恒哥叫我打过来给你，你不要问我是谁，我只讲我能讲的。  
那声音略略沙哑，虽然讲的是国语却带着浓厚广东口音。  
方孟韦连忙答应，说您请讲。  
这案子牵扯太大，你若有看新闻，最近最大那单新闻就是。我们管不了，也难有人能管。  
最大那单新闻？难道是……费夫人？方孟韦听到自己讲，声音莫名的陌生。  
你有底就好。这事情都是上面的意思，现在美国要人，就是港督也难办。唯一能做的只有叫这位先生早些认罪，也好少吃点苦头。  
方孟韦握着电话听筒，半天没有回答。  
我讲得已经够多，知道得太少。您早作准备吧。  
讲完这句话，便是“咔嗒”一声，电话被挂断了。  
跟着赵若熙走进房间的耿月明见到的就是方孟韦呆坐在沙发上，手握着电话听筒的一幕。  
*

费夫人的全名是，飞茜·费雷森。  
她出生的时候并不是美国人，也不姓费。十二岁的时候，她母亲改嫁了那位著名的外交官，飞茜便随着她去美国做了外交官的女儿 。只是她在卫斯理学院学过经济同政治后，又回到中国，收集种种数据，讲要做大学问。  
大学问未来得及做出来，由于她同达官贵人的种种关系，私人八卦野史倒是网罗了不少。国民党到台湾的时候，她便回到美国，嫁给了这位费雷森先生，成为费夫人，也就自动变为了美国人。  
只是最近听说，她写了本书要在美国出版发行。费夫人随身携带的手稿，据说内容敏感至极，有些人恨不能将它烧成灰烬，使之永不现世。  
偏偏这位费夫人太笃信美国言论自由那一套，带着她的手稿来香港，同香港的出版社商量出中文版的事宜。  
一天前，也就是七月十一日，费夫人在离开香港海域不远的威尔士亲王号邮轮上，遇刺身亡。  
负责这邮轮维护和检修的，正是昌隆海运公司。  
也就是孙朝忠工作的公司。

*  
无论是什么案子，现在他没有定罪，律师就应该有见他的权利。这位带着金边眼镜，在剑桥读了多年书的耿律师现在听起来还真像个十足的英国人。  
赵若熙是见过大场面的，瞟了他一眼，讲，那就先去见一下人吧。  
耿月明有些笨拙地连忙起身称她讲的是，说我先打几个电话问一下具体。  
几个电话过后，他却并没有能得到见孙朝忠的机会。  
这不寻常，这不寻常，这太不寻常了！  
他在房间里反复踱步。  
在赵若熙的面前失去了一次逞能的机会，叫这个平素骄傲的男人倍受打击。  
他将三四份从酒店楼下报刊栏拿上来的中英文报纸铺开在床上，手中拿着一支笔在酒店的便签纸上写写画画，不时自言自语。  
倒是方孟韦，此刻想努力镇定一些，于是端起筷子，开始吃楼下送上来的一碗鲜虾云吞。  
赵若熙望着他，怎么了方二少，现在倒是有胃口了？  
方孟韦用手帕抹了抹鼻子，说再不吃的话怕是要凉了。  
云吞吃了一半，耿月明“啪”地一声将那便签本拍到茶几上，吓得另外两人都是一惊。  
那纸张上密密麻麻也不知都写的什么，只有几条带箭头的线条还勉强看得出是时间线。  
方孟韦望着那字迹潦草的便签纸，却突然皱起眉来。  
费夫人11日遇刺，那邮轮不是11日起航的，而是10日夜里就离开了香港？他问。  
是，原计划在外海停留两夜再回香港。  
这不可能是孙朝忠做的。方孟韦突然讲。  
耿月明从报纸上移开视线，望着方孟韦。  
10日晚上他与我在一起。  
方二少，我知道你救人心切，但讲话总要有真凭实据……赵若熙望着他。  
夜风吹起玉兰色的窗帘流苏，室内的炽热就被吹散了些。  
孙朝忠10日晚上从十半点开始就和我在一起，一直到11日早上六点半左右离开。方孟韦望着耿月明，用尽他此刻所能收敛的所有冷静讲到。他是无辜的。他没有做这件事。他末了又加上这样两句，也不晓得是讲给谁听。  
而这个认知就好像一剂强心针，让他一直略微颤抖的小指镇定下来。  
他甚至抑制不住地笑了起来，拿起筷子又吃了一个云吞。  
也就是这突如其来的放松，才叫方孟韦明白他之前一直真正担心的是什么。这宗刺杀若真和孙朝忠有关，那才叫是，万劫而不复。  
他慢慢咽下那只云吞，才再回答耿月明问的他们俩10日晚去了哪里这个问题。  
就呆在这间房间里。  
就你们俩呆了一个晚上？都干了什么？耿月明问。  
旁边赵若熙轻笑了一声，瞟了眼茶几下层放着的酒店提供的一副象棋。下棋吧，大概是下了一夜的棋？

*


	12. Chapter 12

耿月明抹了一抹前额的汗，从助手那接过公文包理了理衣领，这才快步走进靠着海港的那栋大厦。  
二楼阴暗的咖啡厅一角，厚重的门帘掀起来隔开外面的喧嚣和匆忙。  
赵若熙穿着一条青色的长裙斜斜坐在沙发上，正搅动那银调匙，看方糖渐渐溶去棱角与形状。  
赵小姐啊，耿月明走过来却没有坐到她的对面，而是坐到了她旁边的沙发上。  
这事太难办了。  
我找你帮忙的时候，赵若熙讲，说过这事会好办吗？  
耿月明饮尽面前柠檬水，跟旁边的鬼佬服务生讲了几句英文。  
你见到孙朝忠了？赵小姐问道。  
耿月明点了点头。接着又叹了口气。  
这位孙先生呢，和我不配合，对我不信任，同我不讲话。那位方先生呢，干脆讲瞎话。  
赵若熙不讲话，只是低头吹散咖啡杯上弥漫热气。  
耿月明就继续讲，你看，方孟韦前天晚上在利晶酒店告诉我们说10日晚上九点半他和一位吴小姐看完戏，十点回到酒店门口遇到在那里等候的孙朝忠对吧。  
赵若熙点头。  
我找到了这位报社的吴小姐，她说那天她确实和方孟韦去看了戏，但回到利晶酒店，方孟韦就一个人下车上楼了。她根本没有见到孙朝忠的人影。  
耿月明掏出公文包里的一叠文稿铺开。在上面写着10日十点的时间旁边画了一个问号。  
方先生前天还说，电梯里一位姓金的服务员见到了他和孙朝忠，跟他们说“两位好走”。  
赵若熙记得这个细节。  
可是我叫助手又去过酒店问了一次，酒店就没有这位姓金的服务员。那晚上电梯里根本没有人值班。  
赵若熙皱起眉头，你的意思是方孟韦在骗我们？  
耿月明对送来咖啡和奶油蛋糕的服务员讲了一句“Thank you”，回头又望住赵若熙。  
有意欺骗倒不一定，你也看到方先生那天是完全慌了神的，人在这种情况下若是想到什么，便认定是真的也不是没有案例的。  
他拿起叉子横切开那片蛋糕，叉了一块到嘴里。  
那孙先生怎么说？你之前见到他了？赵若熙问，为他夹了一块方糖到咖啡里。  
糖块落入咖啡之中，溅起一片棕色涟漪。  
耿月明见她竟然肯这样“伺候”他，连忙来了精神，坐直了身体。  
孙先生，孙先生的供词里没有提到10号晚上和任何人在一起，没有提过方孟韦。  
赵若熙笑了，这么说那一晚上的事情还真是方二少杜撰出来的了？  
耿月明吃完蛋糕，重新拿起自己钢笔，也就更摆出一副严肃的表情，但是这事情确实有蹊跷，他沉声说。孙朝忠有罪的证物，也就是费夫人书稿的复印件是在孙朝忠的家中被搜出来的，可是孙朝忠这一向应该都是住在方孟韦的家中的。还有一点，那日抓人，警察是直奔着孙朝忠去的，方先生连带回警局问话都没有。照理说这案子还在查案阶段，任何涉案人员都该带回去审查，他们怎么就知道方先生不是合谋呢？……除非有人早认定了这就是孙朝忠一人做的。  
又或者，赵若熙插了一句话，有人就方孟韦的背景打过了招呼。  
耿月明点了点头。我争取这两天打通关节让方先生能进去见他一次，否则这个孙朝忠疑心太重，不会信我。  
*  
警局的审讯没法叫他开口，早年在中统受过的训练这时候就派上了用场。哪怕最后守卫反锁上门，慈眉善目的探长冲进来，将他从那凶神恶煞动作浮夸的鬼佬拳下救下，孙朝忠也一眼看穿这种种把戏，只冷着一张脸在心中苦笑。  
关进来已有三天，最开始难免惊愕，但是此刻，收敛起来便是谁也没法叫他开口。  
只是这样又更验证了警方没有抓错人的信心——必然只有受过训练的特工才能经受这样的拷问，必定只有参与了这样冷血谋杀的杀手，才能表现出如此的镇定来。  
两天前一个姓耿的律师过来见他，说是方孟韦委托的。他也略微回答了几句，可他足够谨慎，当然不会天真到去相信一个素未谋面的律师，假扮律师或同伙套话这样的伎俩他是熟悉的。  
只是他看起来表面镇定，心中却是时时都有千百个念头转过去。  
这百千个念头，最终汇聚在一起，却仍然是三天前一路狼狈逃跑时脑子里浮现的那四个字，——凶多吉少。  
那时候他跌跌撞撞从车站跑出来，几番弯弯绕绕才总算是在小巷道中甩开那几个警察。扯了领带扎住腿上的伤，他躺在一间屋子的屋顶上，小心不踢下去任何碎瓦。望了望手表，孙朝忠望着夕阳方向算了算日落时分。再等一会儿，等天色再更暗一些……他闭上眼，回忆着这看似毫无预兆的追捕。  
警察对他开枪了，就以表明这事情的严重性。搜刮头脑，最后就是费夫人这件事浮现出来。  
在报纸上读到新闻时就猜到必定是组织的动作。他们对他早不再信任，种种机密他自然是不会知道的，可费夫人的问题由来已久，因而孙朝忠对她还是略知一二的。  
若是费夫人遇刺和警察对他的追捕有关——那只能说是凶多吉少。若警察只是查到了他同组织的关系，想顺藤摸瓜靠他查到更多信息掌握线索——照理说不该朝他开枪……  
腿上的伤虽然并没有伤到骨头，但要逃远也难，眼下若是满城通缉他……而既然警察能这样快找到他，孙朝忠心底一凉——莫非是有人已经将他这枚弃子，又另作了利用？  
右腿的伤还在一抽一抽地疼，从周身拂过的风也渐渐凉下来，少了白日的烧灼热浪。孙朝忠睁开眼睛，满目的繁星便向他扑来。  
一瞬间胸中竟然又澄明。  
凶多吉少。  
便是凶多吉少，才更要再见方孟韦一次。  
利晶酒店离这里倒也不远。孙朝忠坐起身来，咬住牙，重新用领带把大腿上的伤口又扎了一次。好在西裤颜色本就是黑色，在夜色中也就看不出有异。  
现在警局的牢房里回想起来，那时候莽撞闯进方孟韦的房间实在是太冒失，一不小心还会牵连了方孟韦。  
可那时候，不晓得是不是因为事发突然而头脑不清，还是孙朝忠真就放纵自己自私了一回。只晓得在昏黄光线下再看一回方孟韦望着他的盈盈双眼就够，够他在狱中挨过三日，够抚平他所有遗憾。  
所以那之后，孙朝忠是没料到他还能再见到方孟韦的。  
尤其在那姓姜的警官将那封信交到他的手中后。   
直到他透过铁门，望见那个再熟悉不过的身影。穿着短袖的白衬衫在那间会客室里来回踱步的方孟韦，眉间透着不耐，又好像到底还是太过焦急。  
这境况莫名地熟悉，好像一切都已经发生过了一回，在那么久以前的什么时候。大概就是方孟韦以前学法文的时候，同他讲的déjà vu。那时候方孟韦与他描述了好久，记忆向来精准的孙朝忠却无法理解记忆怎会出如此荒谬的错，还被冠以某种浪漫之名。最后方孟韦笑着说，你遇上了就会知道。  
就像现在。孙朝忠甚至能准确地知道下一刻，方孟韦就会抬起头来，透过那扇铁门的栅栏望见自己，他会疾步向他走过来，在晨间八点的耀眼朝阳里。  
*  
方孟韦咬着下唇，抬起头，便匆匆瞥见了站在铁门那一边的孙朝忠。  
那一瞬间他只觉得鼻梁一酸，只有再加几分力气去咬自己下唇。  
他的孙朝忠，完完整整地站在他面前。  
方孟韦疾步走过去，来不及在心中谢过各方神佛和方家祖宗便被守卫推开，告诉他只能坐在桌子另一边。他坐下，目光却一刻也未从孙朝忠身上移开，现在更近一些看着对方，却又难掩阵阵心痛。孙朝忠穿着灰扑扑的囚服，看起来倒是神态自若，只是走过来的时候动作中带着难掩的僵硬，就好像某些关节骨骼并不方便活动。  
脸色自然是好不到哪里去的，清晨的日光一照，更显得苍白憔悴。  
你还好吗？  
想也未想就出口的是这一句。


	13. Chapter 13

你还好吗？  
方孟韦有千言万语想要说出，此刻看着孙朝忠灰败面色却似乎倏忽间语塞，只看着对方此刻挺直腰杆坐在凳子上，眯着眼望着他。  
他知道这表情，那看似跟牢对方其实却生生拉出一丈距离的冰冷眼神。  
还好。  
孙朝忠回答。不知为何这略带沙哑的回答好像突然浇熄了方孟韦最早的某种情绪。  
朝忠……  
方孟韦半个身子都向前倾，几乎要趴在那张木桌上了。  
你为什么不说十号夜里和我一起？  
他未等到孙朝忠回话，他接着又问。  
你说和他们再无关系是不是真的？  
孙朝忠望着他，仍是那一副冷淡表情，我跟你说的话，自然都是算了数的。  
我知道不是你。只是他们怎么会……方孟韦回头看了看站在房间一角的守卫。那守卫是早打好了招呼的，此刻并不太干涉他们的谈话。  
你为什么不告诉他们你十号夜里和我在酒店？你要是在为我的名声担心的话……  
孟韦。孙朝忠喊他，这两个字似是从压低了的嗓子里被挤压出来。他嘴唇有几道干涸裂缝，于是下意识地去舔。  
方孟韦刹住话头，屏息望着孙朝忠。  
这次是我自己惹祸上身。  
方孟韦皱眉，微微张开嘴想插嘴，却并没有出声。  
只是耽误了你的行程。  
孙朝忠讲，神色漠漠，语气平淡生分得仿佛又回到了那么多年前北平的警察局。   
什么行——话未出口，方孟韦猛然记起了那一张已经过期的船票，还有那一封他写给孙朝忠的长信。那封说尽了狠绝话语，要同他扬镳分道的信，那份交待他搬出去，将钥匙留给李婶的长信。这几日为孙朝忠的事情打理多方关系，日夜担惊受怕之下，方孟韦早将这事忘到脑后。  
但此刻，他意识到，在这个再欠妥不过的时机，有人将那封信拿给孙朝忠看过了。  
朝忠……  
孙朝忠此刻仍然坐得端正，低头瞅着桌面花纹。  
既然决定要走，也无谓再可怜我。  
方孟韦握住双拳，它们几乎在这青年的膝盖上发颤起来。我可怜你？孙朝忠，这天下万万千千的人比你可怜，比你无辜！  
有人想叫我抵罪，方方面面都想叫我认。证据漏洞百出，可他们一心只要我认罪。孙朝忠讲，好像并不是在说他自己，而是在汇报一宗再简单不过的卷宗。  
那你就甘心去抵罪？方孟韦问。  
孙朝忠抬眼看他，那眼神里意思再明白不过。他当然不甘心，可他能有什么办法？  
方孟韦吸了口气，压抑着就要决口的情绪，在这七月的酷夏里，只觉得脚底发凉，胸口却滚烫。   
孙朝忠见方孟韦这副样子只觉得烦闷无比，在差佬面前完美收敛起来的情绪此刻轻易就被打碎平衡。  
他安抚一般地叹了口气，苦笑道，我十号夜里不在船上又如何？我十一号还上了一天的班，他们不顾这些的，想我认罪结案罢了。这里是香港，你同我一起……明面上仍是不合法的。你何苦给自己惹麻烦，这样不会有用，也不值……   
方孟韦快要窒息，再也忍不在，撑住桌子站起来向他吼道，值不值得不是你说了算！  
眼泪就滴下来，他困扰，他挫败，他焦急，他惧怕。担惊受怕了三四天才能得见孙朝忠，却被他浑身蔓延的绝望气息死死掐住了咽喉。  
你自己说的，许誓就要算数。  
方孟韦用手背胡乱抹了下脸，再不顾自己此刻的失态。  
你气我说话不算话，你气我同吴小姐去看戏，你气我要不辞而别，那你现在自己说的话也是都不算了的吗？  
他质问。  
那收了好处的守卫本就是个糙汉，素来见不得小儿女哭哭啼啼，何况还是个七尺男儿，他料定这两人出不了什么乱子，便清了清嗓子，走出房间从铁门的另一边锁上了门。  
孙朝忠此刻望着满脸清泪却句句逼人的方孟韦，只觉得这比那天在审讯室强装镇定读完那封信还难捱。他听见守卫反锁铁门的声音连忙伸出手放到桌面上去，去握方孟韦的手。  
你别这样，叫人看到了要笑话。这句话讲出来却已经带着颤音。  
可方孟韦哪里停得下来，死死拽着孙朝忠的手，低着头只望着泪水一滴接一滴打在那棕黄木桌上，在刷过了清漆的桌面上很快凝聚成小小一片水渍。  
孟韦……  
方孟韦抬头对上孙朝忠满脸关切，他知道此刻不该再给孙朝忠添乱，再叫他难过。可他能说什么？那封信不是写给他的？想要去台湾的不是他方孟韦？那天他确实是那样笃定地要同他一刀两断，只是眼下这境况……那时候的确信只如空心的苇杆，看似坚韧，一经焚烧就灰飞烟灭。  
孙朝忠侧身，用右手去够方孟韦的脸颊。别难过，别伤心了……我……他回头看了一眼铁门那边的守卫，略略起身，食指才够到了方孟韦的脸颊，他顺着方孟韦的脸颊为他抹掉泪水，潮湿的却不止是他的指尖。  
可方孟韦却哭得更厉害了，似个小孩一般，双肩都抽动起来——他看到了对方断裂的指甲和指甲缝里的暗红痕迹。他再难顾及之前那封信或者是门外的守卫，只本能将孙朝忠的手指拉到自己唇上，他想吻他，就如以往做过的那样，他执拗地以为或许温暖的吻就能治愈疼痛，能愈合伤口。  
可并不能，反倒传染了那痛，连带着他此刻也痛彻心扉。  
别难过了，孟韦，这都会过去的……我知道，我明白你的。我不怪你。  
那声音现在柔软起来，这才是他熟悉的孙朝忠，与他同床共枕过春冬秋夏的情人，频频执意问他回家好不好的男人。方孟韦抬眼望此刻对方已带水光的狭长凤眼，你知道？你知道多少？他的口中不晓得是因为流进去的泪水，还是因为孙朝忠的手指而带着些咸腥的铁锈味道。  
你哪里能知我爱你有几多。方孟韦心道。  
孙朝忠望着他，蹙着眉又露出那种略带困惑的表情。  
你知不知道，耿律师以为我神经病，以为我出现幻觉杜撰证词。  
孙朝忠紧紧握着他的手说，他懂些什么。  
方孟韦锁牢对方视线。  
我只问你一句，你十号晚上讲的话，还算不算？


	14. Chapter 14

方孟韦从车里下来的时候多少有些歉意。  
他晓得该先送女士回家，可从电影院到吴小姐家里确实距离遥远，又完全不顺路。吴小姐一个劲说不要紧，司机开车送到楼下，家里也有人接，叫先送方孟韦回去酒店。  
方孟韦也就不再坚持，他本来也是替了某位爽约的先生来赴约的临时替代。吴小姐下午挂了电话在办公室里摔摔打打，他看不下去问了缘由，于是就同她去看了这场电影。  
打开车门同司机又交待了两句才对吴小姐点了点头，挥手告别。  
汽车渐渐开远，方孟韦站在路边，等透过后窗仅能望见吴小姐闪亮头饰的时候，才转身走上酒店台阶。便见到黑着脸的孙朝忠，站在不远的台阶旁，在抽烟。  
那是谁？  
孙朝忠灭了烟问。  
方孟韦横了他一眼，并没有回答。  
我跟你说话，你听不见？  
这男人插上一步，拦住方孟韦面前。  
方孟韦看到酒店门口的服务员向他点头微笑，怕闹出尴尬，只有万般不情愿地回答他，一个朋友。  
他不想同这人争论，便快步往酒店里走去。可他知道孙朝忠就跟在他的身后，尽管踩着地毯并未有脚步声。  
踏出电梯，孙朝忠拉住他的手肘问，什么样的朋友？  
我的朋友。  
方孟韦开门。  
可这次孙朝忠跟了进来。这是他第一次进入这间房间，他扫视了一下这间方孟韦住了两月余的简单客房，不动声色地吞咽了一下。  
他看方孟韦熟悉地将自己公文包放下，又将身上的汗湿的衬衫脱下来放进水池。  
之前的挫败就更加剧。放着好好的家不回，偏要在这连书柜都没有的客房住了这样久。  
方孟韦穿着背心问他，你要喝茶？还是咖啡？  
他哪里晓得他这主人一般的态度又惹恼面色已经够难看的男人。  
晚上去干什么了？  
我做事情，几时需要向你汇报了？方孟韦反问，这男人今晚的口气让他难以忍受。  
那你这位朋友，是新结识的还是旧识？  
报社的同事。去看了场戏。方孟韦见他语气缓下来，也就好好回答他。  
你同她看什么戏？  
方孟韦愣了一下，看的是《后窗》。  
你说过要同去我看这部戏的。  
我说过的？  
说过的。有天早晨你看报纸时讲等这部戏来香港上映，一定要去看。你说要我同你一起去。  
方孟韦叹了口气，他虽然记不清这事情，但也知道那至少是半年前的事情了。  
你现在又同这位小姐去看。孙朝忠咽了咽口水。就是言而无信了？  
方孟韦退了半步在床边坐下来，他压低嗓子，朝忠，我同你已经……不是那种关系。  
那你同谁是那种关系？  
这部戏你讲的要同我去看，也不做准。你讲要同我再去城南水库，也还未去。你讲今年中秋不去台湾，是不是也要不算数了？你还讲以后一起回去大陆，这也是都不算了的？  
方孟韦面对这样的孙朝忠简直头痛，是，这都是以前他讲过的，可现如今要他一一兑现未免太过荒谬。我那时候，我那时候还跟你好着，现在……他不晓得怎么讲，不晓得怎么说服孙朝忠，也不晓得怎么说服自己那水库今生再也不会同孙朝忠去了，他还记得穿着背心在日光点燃的水面里招呼他快下来的孙朝忠——对这些事，他想他自己也未真的考虑明白。  
可孙朝忠眼睛发亮地盯住他，人无千日好，花无百日红，许誓本就不是为了花红之日，而是预着不好的处境。要是，要是闹起矛盾就不再算数，那还许来做什么?  
方孟韦有些语塞。他不想再提谢木兰的事情，可眼下孙朝忠那横不讲理的样子他却有些对付不来，他想说我同你不是闹起矛盾，我同你是了断了，分开了，不再好了，可却好像被什么塞住了喉管，怎么也讲不出口。  
孙朝忠就继续讲下去，要是同银行经理闹翻，是不是欠银行贷款也都不用再还了？  
这怎么是一回事？！  
方孟韦知道，甜言蜜语他同孙朝忠讲得太多。从一生一世，到来生再世他都讲过。那时候孙朝忠不过听着，自己并不搭腔，还偶尔笑他酸。方孟韦因为这个跟他吵过，说对木头讲情话也比对他好。只是他不知那时的一字一句，孙朝忠都记在心中，现在竟然要逐条地找他算账。他明明是有自己道理的，现在反而被逼问得好似个背信弃义的小人。  
你既然也不喝茶，也不喝咖啡，就回去吧。我累了，明天还要上班。  
方孟韦抬头看靠在墙边的男人，他此刻目光闪烁，好像迷失的旅人。也就是这一下，方孟韦才突然明白之前无法真正绝决地同孙朝忠分手的缘故。他的心中，哪里容得下第二个？  
别胡闹了，回去吧。  
我胡闹？我等你回去，多久都可以，等你十九年也可以，可是你现在和别人不清不楚，言而无信，又是什么意思？！  
十九年，讲的自然是谢木兰了。方孟韦没见过孙朝忠这样胡搅蛮缠，一时间真真头疼，他耐性早被燃尽便伸手想将对方推向门口。  
还未出手便整个身子失去平衡向前倾去，整个人栽到床边，对方膝盖抵在他背脊上。本就无甚耐性的方孟韦被袭之下用手肘往后击去，也不知是击中哪里总算扳回一城翻过身来将孙朝忠压在地毯上。两人都是动了气的，一番纠缠房间里桌椅便倒了一片。等孙朝忠终于反手拧住他手腕叫他不能动弹时，方孟韦脸被压在床脚边的地毯上，涨得满脸通红。  
方先生？里面有事情吗？  
有人敲门。  
方孟韦想抽出自己右臂，却仍被孙朝忠死死压住。  
您不答话我开锁进来了？  
放开！他对孙朝忠低吼，可身后的人却纹丝不动。  
方孟韦犟不过他，只有吸了口气，对外面讲，没什么事。  
也就是那一瞬，之前拧住他手臂的手环了上来，孙朝忠扶他从地毯上坐起来，自己跪在方孟韦的背后，双手却仍然紧紧扣住方孟韦。  
方孟韦闭上眼，深吸了口气。  
这是孙朝忠的气息，充斥了肺叶，似终于舒缓了灼烧他两月余的隐秘欲望，让他全身如过电一般几乎颤抖。  
所以当孙朝忠从背后侧过头吻他嘴角时，没有再想其余，便侧头回吻了。熟悉的唇舌，成狂的炽热和心底的怯懦，交织成再难停阻的情欲，湮灭彼此，只造就了灭顶之灾。

*

孙朝忠缩成一团睡在那张床的右侧。他在家里也喜欢睡在右边。  
方孟韦给他搭上毯子，情潮退去他半撑着身子这才看清背对着他睡着的孙朝忠后颈和肩背上慢慢浮现出来的一块块青紫印记。他皱眉，有些懊恼。只是情绪太失控，下手也就没有了轻重。  
孙朝忠睡得很静，还在他从背后抱住他的时候往他怀中靠了一些。  
他可以感到，孙朝忠原本紧绷的身体在他的怀中贴合放松下来。  
他右手搭在孙朝忠的小腹上，只等着彼此心跳慢慢合拍。  
他想那些决绝的分手话语他竟是没有勇气同孙朝忠讲的。他想那些许下的誓言他在心中竟一直是打算履行的。他想孙朝忠若真等他十九年是不是也算携手半世？是不是那时候他的眼中便只有孙朝忠？  
窗帘被夜风撩起，露出黑暗天幕。  
方孟韦望进那无垠黑暗。若他眼中只有孙朝忠，是不是就根本不再记得木兰和崔叔，就如他们从未存在过？不再记得北平城里清脆嗓音叫他小哥的少女？不再能认出向来对他关照的崔叔？是不是也不再认得，那时候的方孟韦？  
方孟韦只觉得浑身冰冷。  
他放纵自己再次抱紧了怀中的孙朝忠。  
背信弃义的终究将是他方孟韦。


	15. Chapter 15

我只问你一句，你十号晚上讲的话，还算不算？  
孙朝忠抬眼望着方孟韦，慢慢抽出被握着的手指。日日盼着方孟韦回家的时候，他只怕孟韦爱他不够，现在不过几天之隔，又怕孟韦爱他太甚。  
他何尝不想点头答应说，算数，当然算数，我同你不止十九年，一生一世，不离不弃。可他只是抬眼望着方孟韦，似个没有本金的赌徒。他想许诺的命运已不在手中。  
你好好的，别让我操心。  
这句话让方孟韦本来还带着泪痕的脸变了颜色。  
你是什么意思？  
孙朝忠没有应声。  
你的意思是，不算了？  
孙朝忠有些烦躁，侧身又看了眼铁门，明知难于兑现，这不是为难我吗？  
方孟韦用口袋里掏出的手帕抹了抹脸，你同耿律师好好说，他会帮你，我也会帮你，前因后果一五一十。  
孙朝忠眨了眨眼，你真以为证据还重要吗？是不是我做的，其实已经不重要了。他天真的情人还真以为英国人的法庭会还他清白?  
本就不是你做的。  
孙朝忠苦笑，你明白我就够，你有心救我就够。  
方孟韦冷笑两声，够什么？  
孟韦……  
这能够什么？  
……  
孙朝忠。  
方孟韦喊他全名。  
你的书都读到哪里去了？这又是党部教你的还是蒋建丰教你的！？  
孙朝忠被他吼得一愣，迅速又警觉地瞅了一眼四周。  
你做了便是做了，没做便是没做。这世上哪有你这样甘心代人受过的？哪国法律告诉你无辜之人该受刑罚？你是否清白无辜不重要，那你告诉我什么重要？！有人需你顶罪重要？叫你牺牲重要？你平时固执我都随你依你，可你到现如今竟然还满脑浆糊！  
孙朝忠呆愣望着他。  
你讲你在青年军读卢梭读密尔，你都忘去脑后了？这天下还有没有一个法理了？有没有一个公义了？  
听到里面吵闹起来，那守卫打开门站在角落，却被方孟韦这时的凛然神气震慑，几秒也未说话。好像这片刻前还红着眼流泪的青年倏然间变了个人，叫他想起了家乡祭祀时红纸上描画的神相。  
方孟韦倒是侧头看了一眼那守卫，您带他回去吧。耿律师明天会再来，我也并非单纯，会再想法子。这后半句话倒是对着孙朝忠了。  
孙朝忠仍然坐在那张椅子上没有讲话，朝阳背着他的脸照过来，看不太清脸色。  
只我有心救你，远远不够。  
顺着警局狭长走廊往外走的方孟韦，在这陌生的城邦望着太过熟悉的警局陈设，好似忘在北平的上一世又都重新显现，将他包围。只这一回他不再是这城市的守护者，不是这冠名“皇家”的警队的最高级警官。背后传来金属磕碰的落锁声音，孙朝忠带着手铐被领回监禁室，也不再是那个中央外派的机要秘书。方孟韦看着曲折走廊，踏过一道又一道的门，就要走出警局面对苍空时，便又再想起了那句父亲早年同他念过的 “盼乌头马角终相救”。  
不！  
他咬了咬下唇，打乱这思绪。

*

方孟韦将酒店里的随身物事全部搬回家中已经是几天后。  
李婶连忙跑上来，五十多的女人腿脚不再灵便，放下怀里的孙女说方先生你可算是回来了。  
她拉着方孟韦去看阳台上飘着的几件衣服，昨天落了一场雨，我叫阿辉拿了竹竿去取，可阳台隔得太远，够不到。还好只是几件单衣，今天晒晒，应该都又干了。  
方孟韦点头，发现两个多月未见的李家孙女竟然长大了一圈。  
好在窗子都关好了，房里应该没进雨水。李婶还在忙着同方孟韦汇报，显然是为这事忧心了一天。还好孙先生也是个细心的人，出门一向关好门窗……  
方孟韦笑了笑，拿出一把钥匙交给她，说他不一定能常在家中，以后若是有什么尽管进门料理。  
李婶犹豫了下，瞥了眼阳台上的衣物也就收了钥匙，这样也好，只是您表哥，那样好一位先生怎么会出这样的事情，我同他们说一定是抓错人了，孙先生这样的人怎么会和那嫁给鬼佬的女人有什么关系，啧啧啧。  
阿辉这时候从房里出来抱起女儿，同方孟韦打了招呼便喊他妈叫她别再烦方先生。  
方孟韦吸了口气，说没事，朝忠很快会回来的。  
进门放下行李箱，他望着饭桌上的纯白桌布微微笑了，那桌布一角有一块并不显眼的油渍，来自他第一回试着做扣肉时，竹筷间的一场事故。他走去阳台，将孙朝忠晾在外面的几件衬衫短裤收进来，果然是都干了，只是洗了一回，又被雨淋过，只剩下一股淡淡的肥皂气味。  
将几件衣物叠好收进抽屉，抬头便望见床头柜上的烟灰缸。  
孙朝忠一般是不抽烟的，有人递得殷勤了才偶尔接过。在方孟韦身边更是从来没有抽过烟，怕那烟味扰到他。方孟韦此刻望着这显然是忘记倒掉的烟灰缸，却并没有顺手将它清空。青瓷的烟灰缸有四个对称的凹槽，对着床边的那一个里，卡着半支还未抽完的烟。  
方先生！  
李婶从楼下喊道，有您电话，台湾来的！

*

方孟敖的电话来得及时，刚挂电话，耿月明和赵若熙便也相携来访。由于这案子的关系，他们最近倒好像分外要好。方孟韦自然是顾不得那许多，只开门见山追问案情。  
费夫人的先生虽不是只同费夫人一个好，可如今得知爱妻遇难就悲痛得难以自持，通过各方施压港府，要求严惩凶徒。  
大哥跟我讲，台北同费先生达成了协议，台北交出涉案凶手，费雷森便交出手稿。方孟韦说。  
赵若熙笑，这个费雷森明知授意杀他夫人的人在台北，不去台湾报仇，反而要他们交出几个在香港的手下？真真可笑。  
出口气罢了。耿月明回答，他也知费飞茜的手稿内容敏感，若不是个政治白痴便不会写这样的东西。可如今夫人在这小小殖民地被刺，他怎么也要出口气，否则费雷森这姓氏在美国还不颜面扫地？  
就算要交出手下，也不该关朝忠什么事。方孟韦低头讲。  
赵若熙从手袋里掏出蒂凡尼的雕花烟盒，取出一支女士香烟来，耿月明连忙从裤袋里拿出打火机替她点上。有烟缸吗？他替赵若熙问。  
有。方孟韦站起身往卧室走过去，走到床头伸出了手，却鬼使神差地并没有去挪动那只青瓷烟灰缸。他转身合上卧室的门，却去厨房找了一只瓷碟出来。将就一下吧。他讲。  
赵若熙是没有说什么，耿月明却皱了皱眉，觉得这样不妥实在是委屈了这位高贵女士。  
于是接下来的话便带了些气恼。他们不找孙朝忠找谁？半真半假正好打发，你若去查孙朝忠档案，说他不是国民党特务才有人不信。  
可朝忠早和他们脱了关系。  
那才正叫是一石二鸟，一举两得啊。孙先生知道得这样多，这样一来借港英政府的手，既满了费先生的意，也能灭了孙朝忠的口。  
方孟韦抿紧嘴唇不讲话。  
袅绕的烟雾从赵若熙的指尖盘旋而上，在两个男人之间悄然起舞。  
这样多年，还是没法习惯这烟味。方孟韦偏了偏头，避开那烟雾，忍下喉间如咽下了绒毛一般的刺  
痒。  
此刻看来，孙朝忠那句方方面面都想叫他认罪，叫他死，竟并非完全是赌气的话。美国人，英国人，台湾，香港……  
耿月明站起身，慢慢踱步到客厅中的柜子边，抬手端起那红木柜子上的一副相框。  
里面站着两个年纪相仿的年轻人，虽都未笑，却均是精神爽利，眉间轻松的模样。那是去年在照相馆照的，方孟韦望着灯下此刻仔细端详那照片的耿月明突然有些不自在起来，好像自身的什么隐私正被人窥探。  
他晓得那照片并没有不妥，就连照相馆的师傅也叫他们站得再近些——彼此相处太久，早忘了若是正常挚友该是怎样的距离才合适。不过想想，他同孙朝忠哪里真的当过朋友？  
也并不是没有法子。耿月明突然在安静的客厅里冒出这样一句。  
看得出，耿律师喜欢这感觉，方孟韦和赵若熙都翘首等他讲他的“法子”的感觉。  
那就给我和方二少讲讲，是什么法子？赵若熙便也欣然给他这愉悦，顺着他的话问了一句。  
港英政府。  
方孟韦皱眉。  
港英政府被夹在美国人和台湾中间，要为他们做侩子手。费先生不肯引渡孙朝忠去美国审案，便是因为他在的密西根州早废除了死刑，他不过想借港府杀人。事情是在香港闹的，麻烦也是港府处理，港府能得到什么，无非是早日了事，早日安宁。可港府也要走英国的一整套法律程序，再怎样想杀孙先生，却也要过出庭定罪这一套。   
所以你的意思是？方孟韦挥手扇开那些横在他与耿月明之间的烟雾。  
我的意思是，这案子拖得越久，便越不合港府的意，港府与美国人之间的矛盾便也越大。所以方先生，各种证据，尤其是十号那晚或者十一号的目击证人您还得找，好好找，找到越多越好。我这边就一个字，拖。


	16. Chapter 16

所以这位姓林，叫林在今？  
对，那天他并不在电梯里值班，不过是碰巧去楼上，因此值班表查不到他，是我记错他姓金了。  
耿月明坐在利晶酒店大堂，面前放着一杯咖啡。双手交握，二十刚出头的年轻人有些局促地望着他，又看了看旁边坐着的方孟韦。  
我看见方先生同孙先生上楼，孙先生之前常常来酒店大堂，我认得他。年轻人说。  
方孟韦请林在今坐下，又为他叫了茶水。  
耿月明自嘲，看来我那助手太不得力，回去叫他辞职。  
林在今有些生畏地望着这位戴着金丝眼镜的耿律师，讲耿大状，不怪他人，旁人都叫我阿今。  
三个人正说着，酒店前台那边却有人过来找，说有电话找一位耿律师。  
耿月明起身过去，只念叨着不知又是什么案子，理了理衬衫袖口去接电话。  
方孟韦接着问他，孙先生跟我说他早上七点出酒店的时候还找门卫问过路，你那时可见到他？  
林在今立刻点头，我在值班，孙先生从我这里拿了报纸，还问梁伯车站怎么走。  
所以你和梁伯都见到他七点出酒店？  
林在今挠了挠头，望着额角还淌着汗的方孟韦说对啊，梁伯下午就会来值班。  
方孟韦连忙低头记下梁伯的全名，抬头看到耿月明走过来便讲，月明，我们又找到一位证人！  
耿月明却好像全然没听见他的话，只是站在距离沙发几米开外，望着方孟韦，脸色苍白得如茶几上的磁碟。  
怎么了？方孟韦侧过身去看耿月明。  
赵……赵若熙……  
方孟韦注意到耿月明头上指着伦敦时间的那只钟的时针忽而动了一下。  
她自杀了。

*

几周后，警方似乎终于决定他们无法从这男人口中撬出一纸认罪书，于是除了隔三差五来撞个运气，也不再热衷于找孙朝忠麻烦。哪怕没有认罪，庭审判决也照样能判有罪。  
只是没想到最终放倒孙朝忠的是一场流感。  
虚弱的免疫系统不受管制，神经紧张只给它平添负担。  
决口的堤坝，崩断的琴弦，不过一瞬。  
孙朝忠在拘留所的医务室醒过来的时候，只庆幸牙咬得够紧，上下颚都酸痛，应该没从混沌的神经背后讲错过话。  
拘留所同监狱共用病房医疗室，他未审讯定罪，于是竟得优待单占了间病房，只是左手铐在床栏上，挂着水，活动不太方便。  
这时大约是黄昏，又或者是清晨，光线不甚明显。  
恍惚之间似乎见到站在码头的叔父，穿着长衫笼着袖口，眯着眼朝着他挥手，只是那时年少意气，挥过一回手后便不曾再回头。又恍惚见到玄武湖上的粼粼波光，好似故人的双眼，在方家大宅前对他的轻蔑一瞥。于是那一片波光中，又燃起滔天火焰。  
飞机起飞的轰鸣声由近渐远，那巨大的机器离开跑道的瞬间，他见到北平城里年轻的自己摸了摸配枪。  
等他一个人开着吉普回到警备司令部时，面对值班室里望着他发愣的几人，从那只公文包里拿出几叠美金和几张在香港银行支票。别的公文，便都撕得粉碎。  
是了，那就是到香港的契机。并不是因为他年轻上司的南下。  
于是他又看见了他在这南方港口的第一处住所，靠着海边的二层楼公寓。初来香港，饮食皆请了人照顾，他在那间公寓里拒绝着这座城，头三个月都没有出过门。  
许恒华手上裹着纱布找来的时候，他仍坐在小小书房里读那本南华经。  
这次只有请你出马！  
于是他便出马，站在简陋擂台上，看不清对手。  
直到对方出拳。  
孙朝忠眯眼，盯牢那慢动作一般朝着他喉间挥来的拳头，却意外望见粗壮指节之间的一束反光——他突然从钝痛着的头脑中意识到，此刻他并非在六年前的擂台上，而是被拷在看守所的病床上。  
幻像层层湮灭，只那夹着刀片迎面袭来的拳，破风而至。

*

葬礼在教堂里举行。  
有人细碎言语，方孟韦隐约听到内容，讲的是这教堂就是几个月前赵若熙同刘明强结婚的地方。  
赵家从国外赶来了几位高贵亲戚，在赵若熙结婚时候都未曾屈尊来过的亲戚。只是听牧师念完悼词哭花面孔时，看起来同其余客人也便再没有什么分别。  
吴小姐站在方孟韦的身边，原来赵若熙去报社见到方孟韦的那一回也结识了她，之后出去喝过好几次咖啡。  
我只顾羡慕她的仪态，从未想过她竟然有什么烦恼。吴小姐对方孟韦讲。  
方孟韦理了理黑色领带，不自觉回头去看站在角落里的耿月明。这男人好似缩水，眼神都躲在镜片后头，只呆愣望着眼前圣经。  
赵小姐还让我示范打字机给她看，只是提了两回，我都忘记了，又觉得她大概只是讲笑。我只记得如何打扮同她去半岛酒店饮茶时，才能得衬。吴小姐继续哽咽地讲。  
刘明强穿着黑色西服站在棺木旁边，面色浓重悲痛却也终于是挺直了腰杆。好像他终于意识到这过世的女人生前再如何风流，也是他刘明强的太太，他刘家的人。  
方先生。仪式后耿月明追上他。孙朝忠的事情是赵若熙托付过我的唯一一件事，我一定为你办好。  
方孟韦松了松领带，却只说了句节哀。


	17. Chapter 17

漆黑的回廊里暗不见光，他却隐隐明白这是清晨，一阵一阵的潮汐拍打上岸，好似轻叩磐石所铸监牢的爱人之手，不停不憩。  
面对着广袤海湾的监狱，背靠着这远离市区的小岛。  
偶有一些练就一身功夫的奇人，能翻过电网或打通隧道，逃离桎梏重回自由之土。他听过这样的传说，挖通的地道被灌满了满满的咸涩海水，而那奇人凭着一把汤勺憋着气一次次潜入地道将它越挖越深，据说连接到了附近的海湾。直到有一夜，在圆月下再次潜入那地道后，他再未回来过。  
A区的犯人炸开了锅，吃了那样多的警棍，仍兴奋不已地庆祝这盛事，好像逃狱的并不是他一个人，他刨开水流的双手也携着其余人的心，顺着倒流的海水，将监狱里所有同他一起吃过饭讲过话的兄弟们的灵魂，都带着逃脱了出去。  
这传奇便被留下来，在犯人中代代相传。  
狱警封锁了那一区，打捞追查了一个月有余也未有结果，只有用水泥填死了那隧道了事。  
现在他站在这漆黑回廊里，好像脚下站着的正是当年那条隧道，被水泥封死的不止那水道本身，还有一具手拿汤勺的腐尸，向他扬了扬手，说，过来。  
他不肯上前，可手上腿上却瞬间被洋人绑了沙袋，脖子套上麻绳，便有人嗡嗡地在念圣经。  
他挣扎，被绑上了沙袋的手脚似千斤重，脚下的栅板发出吱吱呀呀地声音。  
阿门。  
那洋人说，在晨光下扳动了木质的开关。  
脚下的栅板打开，便是无尽的黑暗。

*

方孟韦几乎从床上滚下来。  
他抹着额前冷汗深深吸气，跌撞地推开卧室窗子，只想有冷风吹进来让他能逃脱梦魇。  
可酷热的夏夜静得可怕，深黑如那幽幽隧道，如那栅板之下的无底深渊。  
他冲去洗浴间，用冷水淋了脑袋，也止不住发抖的手，便只有在木质地板上来回踱步，只想弄出些声响来，驱赶这见鬼的空灵。  
他讲出声来，说听着，听着，孙朝忠还未庭审，还未定罪，他被关在拘留所，不在监狱！这梦境简直荒谬至极，简直无稽至极！  
可窗外仍是夜里最黑暗的时候，一丝光线也没有。  
他拉开灯，房里的厅里的，最后突然想到什么似的，窜进厨房一把拉出抽屉，不顾里面的刀具哗啦掉得满地。  
抓着一盒火柴踏进卧室，手抖着将那小木棍点燃。  
跪在床头柜前，微光照亮了那只仍然从未挪位的青瓷烟灰缸。  
方孟韦视线有些模糊，他不敢在夜里睡觉，自从赵若熙的葬礼，他便反复被这样的噩梦缠绕。  
火光下苍白的食指和中指终于夹起那支被卡在烟灰缸小磁口上的半支香烟。  
不晓得孙朝忠一个人在家的那两个月余，是不是也常这样靠在床头望着天花板想着他。也许半靠着床头，抽着这支烟，盼着他早日回家？  
白天他去拘留所，竟然没有见到孙朝忠。守卫跟他说孙朝忠病了，不能见他。  
不安和怀疑就从那时起在方孟韦的心中扎根，繁茂成长。  
烧到只剩木棍三分之一的火柴终于点燃那早受了潮的半支烟。  
方孟韦凑过去狠吸了一口，瞬时之间，充满整个胸腔肺叶的气味终于开始安抚他过度紧张的神经。  
他怕了几十年的烟味，一闻到就咳嗽的烟味，现在却甘之如饴。  
他想，人终究是会变。

*  
拘留所和监狱确实是一墙之隔，只不过医务室却是共用的。孙朝忠在拘留所一直被关在单人的牢房，在医务室高烧昏迷的时候也享有着这特权。  
只是医务室病房之间没有那样严格的戒严，监狱那边过来的人也便能混进病房。这一点，之前孙朝忠却没有想到。  
那夹着刀片的拳朝他喉间袭来的时候，他只来得及侧翻，左手被手铐铐在床沿上，此刻被他的动作扯得叮当作响。后来的记忆都模糊，就好像野兽本能的迸发，哪怕肌肉酸痛持续高烧，身体也终究是在求生本能的支持下没有怯场。等到几个守卫听到声响冲进来，从已经趴在地上不再动弹的那人身上扯开孙朝忠的时候，他才觉出四肢脱力，眼前一阵一阵地发黑。他侧头看自己灰扑扑的囚衣，脖子侧面被血浸湿了一大片，殷红可怖。  
那伤口离他的颈动脉，只差分毫。  
他的一生，差一点儿就被那丢在病房角落里不起眼的刀片截断。   
劫后余生。  
孙朝忠笑了，笑得几乎止不住。  
守卫已经带着那犯人撤了出去，此刻吸取教训锁好了这间病房，只留下一个医生为他处理创口。  
有镜子没有？他听见自己沙哑嗓音问。  
又不是太太小姐，看什么镜子。个子瘦小的医生回话，用酒精棉球沾去他脖子上的血迹。  
大概是肾上腺素还未退去，他的手抖得一刻也未停，他伸手去摸自己的脖子，却被医生把手拉开。  
我怕孟韦看到。他终究讲出这么一句。怕他看到要担心。  
医生没有搭话。  
怕他乱想，我只是有些话还未跟他讲清。  
孙朝忠捏紧拳头，却仍不能停止那颤抖。手心仍然黏腻，也不知是血还是渐渐退去的冷汗。  
我从未跟他讲过48年的事情，我……他说我固执，说得有道理。我还未跟他讲，去年有人找到我，我想同他商量，可开不了口，怎么讲？讲不出的话，又怕他终于还是要发现谢木兰的事……  
孙先生，您不坐好我没法给您上药了。  
好，对不起。孙朝忠头发耷下来被汗水黏在额上，他又清了清嗓子，有些嘶哑地讲，我得见他，他讲得对，我是糊涂了，我放不下心，他一个人……他这个人喜欢乱想……  
医生熟练地将一只玻璃药瓶的瓶颈掰断，玻璃的注射器从中抽出几毫升的液体。他对着灯光推动了那注射器，将气泡逼出去。  
你干什么？孙朝忠望着他，撑着床沿面带警惕。这是什么？  
镇定剂。  
我不需要！  
孙先生，我若要害你在你过去昏迷的两天就下手了，轮不到刚才那位。  
孙朝忠狐疑地望着他，气恼地发现他此刻仍然没法止住右手的颤抖。  
你话太多了。好好睡一觉，也许明早醒来就退烧了，恒哥也不用再为你的处境担心。


	18. Chapter 18

方孟韦早辞了报社的工作，之前日日往拘留所和耿月明的律师楼跑，现在跑得少了，下午便常常在家中等着电话。巷口的报亭不时会叫伙计来喊他接电话，有时候是方孟敖的，有时候是耿月明的，有时候是许恒华的。他甚至找了方步亭在美国的几个旧同学，可也未能真的牵上和费先生或者有关人物的线。  
这天夜里方孟韦仍未能睡得安稳，一早又约了过海去见耿月明，早晨出门看了看食物只觉得恶心想吐，在律师楼喝了杯咖啡，却并未能见到耿月明。  
秘书过来告诉他耿大状临时参加了重要会议，叫他第二天再来。  
于是等到中午，方孟韦回到家的时候已经是头脑晕乎。  
院子里却不似往常平静。  
附近邻居几个孩子都统统围着自家大门，往里头凑着张望。  
只见一个身着黄袍的道士，翻着白眼举着把剑在自家客厅里跳来窜去，嘴里还念念有词。白桌布上被铺开了一张脏兮兮的黄布，里面无非是些“华南九省神功盖世”之类的锦旗，还有一只铜碗和毛笔之类的东西。  
方孟韦只觉得自己太阳穴跟着那道士闭闭合合的唱调嗡嗡作响，耳鼓深处几乎是被扯得发疼，一手捂住耳朵，而之前连绵几乎一月的不得安睡让这年轻人耐性全无。等到那道士“呔！”地大喝一声，跳到他面前的时候，便再忍不住，下意识地捉了对方手腕，扭到身后。  
哎呀呀呀呀呀呀！  
原来大仙被揍也同凡人一样地疼。  
松手松手！  
你在这儿乱七八糟搞什么鬼？方孟韦质问，将人推到桌子边。  
旁边的小孩们拍着手跳起来，快看大仙挨揍啦！  
方孟韦一手压住那还在念着除魔降妖经文的“大仙”，谁让你进来的？  
话问出口便知不好，当然是李婶。  
李婶正喊着跑过来，抱着孙女满脸焦急地要去撞开方孟韦。  
方先生！  
这从来讲话唠叨没有重点的女人显然是真的急了。  
方孟韦只得放开那道士，护着李婶怕她摔到，又怕她怀里的孙女吓到。  
大仙作法怎能打断的啊！你！你！你们这些后生仔！李婶竟是气得话都说不出了。怀里小孙女好像也明白是自己奶奶受了欺负，瞪大那本来只有一条缝一般窄的双眼狠狠盯住方孟韦。  
你不想要孙先生平安回来了？！李婶也顾不得太多，直接伸手拉住方孟韦的胳膊，想将他拉出房门。  
那“大仙”看到方孟韦显然是被李婶给吼住了，便也跟了出来，插了句话说差一点这法事就做坏了，不但不能清干净这房子还要被反噬！坏了他的十年功力！  
不过好在，他看见方孟韦翻起来的白眼，好在之前被打断的时候并未进行到关键时刻，现在还可以重来，只是再不开始吉时就要过去喽。  
李婶连忙堵住方孟韦，把孙女塞进方孟韦怀里，转身不断向那黄袍道士赔礼说您快先作法，快先作法，不要误了大事！  
方孟韦将小娃放到地上，拳头捏得作响，可看着李婶弯曲的背脊，生生又把要说的话吞了回去。

*  
方孟韦被李婶推出了院门口，说他身上戾气太重，已被那怨灵感染，叫他回避。  
他看了眼自己努力维持得和孙朝忠走时一模一样的家，也是孙朝忠努力维持着的和方孟韦出走前一模一样的家，又看了眼正鼓着腮帮含着一口符水往那碗柜上喷的“大仙”，只觉得头晕目眩胃液翻腾。便只有踱到巷口去散步。他吃了点东西，坐在巷口看似无心地翻一份报纸，等到大约一小时后那黄袍道士出了巷子便起身跟上。  
“大仙”在对角的死胡同里除了黄袍，取了发髻，统统装进一个背包里，底下露出的是普通的短袖衬衫和绑住了裤腿的黑裤。他掏出口袋里的红纸包数了数，哼着小调去开自行车的锁。  
只是还没骑出那铺着青砖的巷子，便忽地一下摔了个狗啃泥。  
嗷嗷地呻吟了几声，只望着一边的自行车踏板还在一个劲儿地转。再旁边，一个男人手中拿着一根竹竿，站在他眼前。显然，之前那一摔便是这竹竿卡进了车轮。  
扑街！  
他正想骂，却想到此刻自己才是“扑街”的那个，更加气恼！待他想换了花样再骂，那竹竿就不偏不斜顶住了他喉结，再抬头一看，便不敢出声了，这可不就是那位“被怨灵感染”的方先生？  
方孟韦用随手捡来的那根竹竿敲了敲他肩膀，大仙，骗了李婶多少钱啊？  
那人也是聪明人，晓得再装不下去，只有舍财免灾，乖乖掏出李婶给他的红包交给方孟韦，说我也是讲道义的，不会要得离谱，您看……就这么多，也都是李婶她自愿给的。  
方孟韦嫌恶地将那红包放进口袋里，丢掉竹竿示意他起来。  
“大仙”揉着自己手肘，方先生啊，钱我都退给您了，老人家也都是一片好心，您给她买点东西，可千万别说这钱是我退的。  
方孟韦愈发莫名其妙，你招摇撞骗不够，还要给我上课了?  
“大仙”连忙讲不敢不敢，只是老人家肯出这么多钱救这位孙先生，非亲非故的，这孙先生一定是个好人。官场上隔得太远，夫妻间又隔得太近，这都有看错的，只是邻居间，一般是看不错的。这位孙先生啊，他肯定是无辜的。也是这样我才敢收她的钱，为她作法啊。我收了她的钱，她得一个心安。好人自有好报，改日孙先生出来了，她便愈加高兴，觉得自己也出了份力。  
方孟韦替他扶起自行车，撑着笼头倒也不说话，不是别的，那句“他肯定是无辜的”从一个陌生人嘴里说出来，竟然叫他莫名有些鼻酸。可转眼又记起来什么，冷脸对那人讲，你可别以为我是李婶，你们这样的人最会的便是察言观色，找他人心中弱点。  
大仙不愧是大仙，应变水平可不一般，他看方孟韦也不像是再要打他的样子，竟然嘿嘿一笑讲，您只说对了一半。  
方孟韦挑眉看他，将自行车笼头往自己这边拉过来，一副你和我还没算完账的样子。  
“大仙”将自行车笼头往自己这边挪过来，跨上车，讲，道生之，德畜之，物形之，势成之。  
势成之。  
他踩上踏板，在那背光小巷中慢慢骑远了。  
方孟韦定定站在那里，耳鼓里反复回响着那句《道德经》，脑海里却慢慢浮现出另一句少时念过的《孙子兵法》，“求之于势，不责于人，故能择人而任势。”  
若说到造势，各方关系中他确实还缺了一环。一时间好几个名字在他脑内闪过，第一个便是以前报社的刘经理。

*  
庭审终于还是给压到了十月。  
而转眼中秋一去，几场大雨之后，九月末的香港竟然也有了一丝寒意。  
说来也怪，自从那“大仙”做了法后，方孟韦竟然终于也在夜里睡得踏实了，不再如之前一样频频惊醒或者一夜无眠。这天去拘留所见孙朝忠时精神便好了许多。  
孙朝忠还是穿着灰扑扑的囚衣，短袖换了长袖，坐下来对着他脸上挂着笑。可转瞬又皱眉，伸手去够方孟韦的脸。  
怎么了？方孟韦问。  
自那次事故后，拘留所的人对孙朝忠留了心，加强了警卫，不许任何人靠近，也再没有叫人来提审他。他养好了病，每天还要再做几十个俯卧撑——这场病叫他学会，无论怎样凶险，身体不能先垮。  
可眼下他望着方孟韦的鬓角，那里竟然翻出了几缕银丝，孙朝忠呆愣哽咽着，半响说不出话来。他知道，方孟韦是已经动用了所有能力来救他了。  
方孟韦自然不知道他这番心思，便继续兴奋讲，我已经联络了几家报社，因为以前工作关系认识的一些编辑，都答应为我发文。可之前写了几天的稿子，拿去给编辑看竟然全部打回，说我言辞紧密似檄文，哪有市民愿意看。最后还要吴小姐给我改稿润色，真是好笑极了。  
这是要闹得满城风雨？  
我还未闹，早就风雨满城了。只是这次闹了，更加再热闹点儿。  
孙朝忠笑了，方孟韦眼中的火花哪怕是衬着他鬓角银丝几缕，哪怕映出他眼下的青乌一片，也仍让他想起在北平时那位英气勃发的故人。  
你之前还吃吴小姐的醋。枉她现在这样帮我们。方孟韦开玩笑道。  
孙朝忠正色道，你若再同她去看戏，醋我还是要吃的。  
不去了，都等你出来再去看。  
孙朝忠干咳了两声。  
孟韦。  
嗯？  
我病着的时候想了很久，有件事情得跟你交代一下。  
你尽管说。  
四八年，八月十二号的事情。你听我讲，不管两周后的庭审如何，我得把这件事情跟你说一说。  
方孟韦便知道他要说什么。只是这时间太敏感，孙朝忠这番话又似有交代后事的架势，方孟韦便站起身来，我不听，我还约了美国记者乔安娜，你有什么要说的庭审后出来再讲。  
孟韦……你坐下，你听我讲。  
方孟韦便着魔一样又坐回原位，失神地想，若不是孙朝忠提起，这两个多月他竟然一次也没有再想起过谢木兰的事来。  
我一五一十跟你说一次。天气已经不太热了，方孟韦却看见孙朝忠额角似有汗水流下来，蜿蜒顺着脖子流入那一道还泛着粉红的可怖疤痕。  
好，我听着。他回答，看着那张木桌上的花纹。  
那天凌晨，王蒲忱从保密局的监狱把我放出来，我们开着车到陈继承那里见到徐铁英，陈继承布置了发粮时的任务……  
七年前的事情在孙朝忠的干涩表述中慢慢呈现出来。这南方港口独有的潮湿空气浸淫着刻意压低的嗓音，秋风缓缓地摇动窗外有着宽阔叶子的棕榈树。方孟韦仔细听着，心神却回到了七年前的北平城，回到了灰砖灰瓦的北平保密站，回到了发粮现场的玉米地，回到了方家大宅里那口摇晃的钟摆，回到了燕大湖边朗朗的读书声，回到了北平警察局铺着红木地板的会议室，回到了自西山飞起的漫天白鸽……


	19. Chapter 19

美国密西根州小镇里的古董店原本是费飞茜最喜欢惠顾的地方。那儿给她难以言喻的安全感，那些她在异国他乡或哪怕是东方故土也寻不来的安心，——她三心两意的丈夫当然亦不能为她提供这样的感情。历史啊，都是已经发生过的事和已经死去的人，那些感情与故事好似有着无比的鲜活和生命力，却都经过盖棺定论，总是不会再变的。  
这位来自东方却讲着波士顿口音的夫人喜欢缠着店主讲每一盏灯，每一件西服马甲，和每一把梳子的故事。老法兰克进货的时候会留意打听，因此也从不缺乏这类故事——激情和爱，遗憾和亏欠。她买走的物件里有公爵夫人留给小女儿的嫁妆，有一战中同英国兵的定情信物，她都一一记录下来，如数家珍。  
那时候费飞茜会在冬日不停的鹅毛大雪里，从口袋里拿出中国绿茶和老法兰克一聊就是一个下午。  
我的国家也有很多这样有趣的故事。她常常拿出那本精致的牛皮笔记本，眼睛放光地同弗兰克讲。有一天我要坐下来将它们都写成故事，写成书，多么精彩！  
干而热的夏日里，老弗兰克手手心略略出汗，特别是捏着那放大镜的木柄。放大镜对着当地报纸，他一个字一个字阅读，那再也不会惠顾他生意的年轻夫人的故事。  
丑闻！  
“Scandal”几个字母用血红的油墨印刷，这很少见，可见是有人刻意下了功夫要叫这新闻家喻户晓，大概是政敌——那红油墨好似将要往下滴下来，欲滴未滴地正好在费雷森几个字上方，好像正要浸染这古老家族的名字。  
费雷森家死了太太，这本不是丑闻。可他们威胁当地政府处决一个有不在场证明的东方人。显然是既没能力，也没精力去给自家女人复仇了。  
噢，当然没有人真的在乎那东方人，只是这事情未免太蠢钝，太懦弱，叫他们在政敌前示了弱，丢了面子。  
费夫人的命殒香港不仅叫这显赫家族所在的小镇居民多了一个故事，一个谈资，也同时雀跃了与费先生关系暧昧的另几位女士，巴不得自己能快快在圣经前念那神圣誓言，也姓上费雷森。  
不过眼下，真正姓费雷森的几个人却高兴不起来。  
他们聚在小镇最豪华的那一座居所里将那报纸拍在桌上，震得咖啡杯下瓷碟里的银调匙和瓷碟磕碰得叮铃作响。  
这样一件事也办不好？这就是相信你的结果！老费雷森对自己的儿子吼。他向来不在意儿子在东方殖民地的生意，可眼下这事情闹到了美国本土，危及到他的名声，叫这老实业家气得丢掉了拐杖。  
他们骗了我。小费雷森说。骗子，一群骗子！死的可是我的夫人。你没有资格教训我怎么做！他恨自己竟天真地以为台湾给他的那个人便是谋杀飞茜的凶手，天，向上帝发誓，他可是真的爱着那东方女郎的！难道他不想看真凶的脖子上被套上绞绳吗？  
这新闻是谁写的？另一位费雷森问，这位大律师是之前讲话的老费雷森的弟弟。  
乔安娜·贝勒。  
有人认得她吗？  
好像是个在香港的记者。  
谁会叫她写这个？  
在这个见鬼的时候，一定是要同我的竞选作对的人。

 

*  
此刻，乔安娜的大学同学方孟韦正坐在耿月明在中环的办公室里。  
透过这窗口能隐约望见海湾，隔着几栋别的办公楼。  
很快，前面这边会修起来一栋更高的，便会挡住这里的视线了。耿月明不知道什么时候走进来，对方孟韦讲。  
那就可惜了。再望不见海。  
不可惜。新的修好了，我便将律师楼再搬去更高的那一栋。耿月明扶了扶金丝眼镜框。  
方孟韦笑，这样的神气他好久未在耿月明的身上再看到了。  
对了，耿月明笑着从抽屉里拿出一张请柬，我的婚宴，十一月，到时候你同孙先生一起来。  
恭喜你了。方孟韦嘴角僵硬，他知道不该提起，可此刻离赵若熙的葬礼不过月余。  
我知道你在想什么，我也是她去了才真正想明白。她这人其实真真冷淡，眼里除了她丈夫哪里还容得下第二个。我也好，旁的和她亲近的人也好，不过筹码。她为了他不肯去国外同家人团聚，亦不肯做哪位富豪的太太……这样明显，之前我却看不清。我不知她为什么死，若是她爱的那位司机都未能留住她，那这世界大概便真是没什么好值得她留恋了的吧。  
方孟韦只是望着喜帖，嗓子里越发粘稠，不太好开口。  
还有几天便要开庭，我这边准备得够充足了。  
耿月明安抚一般起身拍了拍方孟韦的肩膀。报社那边呢？  
都安排好了，明天便发。方孟韦回答。

 

*  
街头的书报亭不少，几乎每个路口都是。  
只是这一天生出一些奇怪把戏，六十四版的《公报》不要钱，随意送。只要是平时惠顾生意的，或者买了其他书报的，或者也就是经过这路口的行人也都可以享受这福利。只要向老板伸手便可得到一份免费的报纸。  
这把戏虽然奇怪，但也大受欢迎。  
保护费也不能少交几蚊，宜家又要送报纸。都不知搞乜。报摊老板抱怨。  
马仔将一摞报纸抱过来，报纸又不收要你进货，你管那样多去死啊。  
那还不是要影响我其他报刊的销路。  
那你送不送啊，你要不要自己去同恒哥讲啊？  
送送送，哪敢不送。  
可那日报第十二版整版的故事太精彩，精彩过连载的武侠小说。  
穿着羊皮高跟鞋的吴小姐站在茶餐厅外，正听见旁边两位年轻人议论，讲这鬼佬欺人太甚，不管英国美国佬，这样的事情要真的发生才叫人窝气！  
可不就是真的？！另一人讲。这明显射影前段时间那件事啊！  
你是说费夫人？！  
你讲不是我都不信啊，听讲那案子过两天庭审了。  
屌！  
吴安妮笑了笑，喊老板，冻鸳鸯外带。

*  
此刻放在花园道26号的红砖楼房二楼的书桌上的也是一杯鸳鸯。在潮热港口生活了三年的美国领事仍然未习惯这天气，却喜欢上了这不伦不类的饮料。奶茶加咖啡，这样喝起来怕是要气死那些刻板的英国贵族老爷们，可偏生这饮料在这英属殖民地最最流行，可不滑稽？  
可他现在却没有心情想这问题，只是满头是汗地对着电话那边点头。  
是的，阁下，我明白。只是这事情本就是我们被陷于不义……对，我也赞同这样处理。是的，我完全同意。  
那通电话后便只望见这美国领事松了松领口，却又随即将领带系好。他匆匆钻进那辆停在领事馆内的专用黑色小轿车，报的地址竟然是港督府。  
领事馆的铁门慢慢拉开，随着那片一早便盘桓在天边的乌云而至的雨点砸向挡风玻璃，在上面溅起片片水花。  
这不讲道理的美国人冲进港督的办公室，将门从背后锁起来。  
他同英国绅士在里面争论起来，英国人的手杖差点儿问候了他的鼻梁。你们当香港是你的地盘吗？你们这些肮脏的流氓，无脑的肥猪！你看看香港街头的市民怎样谈论我们政府！看看那份见鬼的报纸！现在他们将我这个大英帝国的爵士同他们古代的奸臣相比！上帝保佑，还玷污了女王的名声！  
等最后那扇门被打开，领事先生匆匆走出来的时候，整个府邸都听见了英国爵士那句英美两国共用的国骂。

*

一大早还是艳阳高照，这会儿还未过中午便下起了大雨。  
赤柱的监狱靠着大海，虽然拘留所内无法见到海面却也能听见雨声与潮声的唱和。只是这样一般能平静躁动心绪的声音里响起了更尖锐的刺耳铃声。  
叮铃铃，叮铃铃。  
接起电话的狱警问清来人连忙转给了自己长官，听筒那边声音太响亮，这边都能真切听见。  
现在就放，一刻也不要留！一刻也不能留！  
如释重负的警官带着两名警员在狭长走廊里疾步而行，别在腰间的铜质钥匙叮叮作响。  
孙朝忠！  
一套衣裤被扔进囚室。  
换上衣服出来！  
孙朝忠站起身来，下意识地理了理囚衣的边角，他不知他们要带他去哪里。距离庭审还有两日，耿律师告诉过他这段时间无人再有权提审他。  
可兴许是在拘留所呆得太久，服从成了天性的一部分，他自觉换上那西裤和短袖衬衫。  
这是要去哪里？孙朝忠问。这拘留所的种种设置常常叫他想起北平保密站的那几间牢房，这又叫他想起他在保密站的那几通电话，和那新造木亭旁的灰色砖墙。自从那日他同方孟韦如实讲过了发粮那一日的种种，方孟韦便未再来看过他。  
狱警顺着走廊走在他的前面，轻笑一声说，总算不用再特别照顾你。  
孙朝忠知道狱警的意思，为了保证他在拘留所内的安全，狱警特地增加了不少部属。倒不是特别关心他，只是在这几个月里他的死活显然成了几方政治冲突中的重要砝码，港府并不想他死在拘留所。  
狱警指了指走廊对面的门，出去吧，希望再不见你。  
雨下得很大，在走廊和对面的铁门之间拉起一幕幕的水帘。  
孙朝忠看了眼缓缓打开的铁门，望着门卫迟疑了半刻。  
他很快便看到有人在外面向他招手。  
孙叔！快上车！  
举起黑色长柄伞迎过来竟然是好久不见的许恒华的侄子许荣标。  
孙朝忠看了眼四周，并未再见到别的人。  
阿标收起伞也钻进汽车后座，孙叔，受苦了！  
他回头同司机低声讲了几句话，车子开起来，孙朝忠才发现还有一辆车跟在后面。  
我叔叫我来接您，他们跟在后面保护您安全。  
我现在不安全？  
阿标笑了，在香港不太安全。放您出来，海那边只怕有人气得要吹胡子。现在他们同美国人闹僵了，不知会不会分神来对付您，不过小心为上。  
孙朝忠点了点头，所以这是要送我去哪里？  
许荣标一边望着路，离开香港，具体地方我不知。他一边讲一边从怀中掏出一只锦袋。  
我叔怕他出门动静太大反而给你招麻烦，所以没来送你，这个是他叫我给你的。  
孙朝忠接过锦袋，里面是一块通透的观音玉坠。  
缅甸的货色，我叔知道你戴玉的，之前那块算是挡了一灾，这块保今后平安。  
孙朝忠知道这即是告别之意了，抬头看看这两年未见的毛头小子，此刻正警惕地望着车窗外，有条不紊地回答着孙朝忠的问题。  
阿标，孙朝忠清了清嗓子，摆出些长辈样子。  
是，孙叔？  
你家里人走得早，你叔做这行当，身边也凶险。统共就你一个亲人，你要懂得体恤。  
我知，出来混的，靠的便是忠义二字。我便还记得个孝字打头。  
孙朝忠笑了，他入狱不过两月余，熟悉的街景里庸碌的市民叫他觉得一切仿若个梦，只是眼前这半年未见的青年倒是成熟了许多。  
雨仍在下，孙朝忠望着车窗外街景，这次离开，不晓得何时才能在回来。会想念吗？这个栖身了七年的港口。街头巷角的点点滴滴，是不是都该放下？  
车往启德机场的方向驶过，兜转了几圈竟然直接进了一个小的停机坪。  
阿标为他拉开车门，将伞递进他的手中。他握住孙朝忠的手讲，孙叔，我只能送到这里了。您保重。  
孙朝忠向他挥手道别，回头就望见穿着绿色胶雨衣站在雨中向他招手的方孟敖。  
孙朝忠张了张嘴，七年后在这大雨中突然见到那“焦仲卿”，突然见到方孟韦的大哥……  
方孟敖将他引到一架飞机的扶梯旁，上去吧，他说。  
雨声太大，孙朝忠根本没听清那句话，只凭着口型辨别出意思。  
那飞机机型孙朝忠叫不出，却也能看得出是架货机，比他之前见过的都大了不少。机舱里存放着摞起来的木头箱子，上面写着英文和俄文。  
方孟敖从怀里掏出一本东西塞到他手里，这是你的护照和一点钱，入关的时候就拿这个。  
孙朝忠翻开那小本看了一眼，他想开口问些什么，却又犹豫，终是难于问出口。正在这个当儿，方孟敖同跟过来的另一个飞行员说了几句话，也未回头再看他一眼便跟着又跳下了飞机。  
孙朝忠能远远看到方孟敖在机翼之下避着雨，同另外几人在讲着什么，孙朝忠转过脸，他虽然不知道这是谁的飞机，但也知道这种情况应该避嫌。他在一只木箱上坐下来，只呆愣透过机窗望着外面的雨。  
孙先生，飞机上另一个飞行员给他拿过来一件绿色的军大衣，披上这个吧，那人看了看他的短袖衬衫。我姓何，叫我小何就好。小何笑眯眯地讲。  
谢谢了。雨下得这样大，会影响起飞吗？孙朝忠接过那大衣却并没有往身上披。  
只要没有雷暴就行，我们再准备一下，还有十分钟就能飞！  
孙朝忠抬眼看了看脸色红扑扑的小伙子，看到了机舱里贴着的“欢度国庆”几个字。这天正好十月六日，是了，双十未至，十一刚过。  
方孟敖先生也同我们一起飞吗？  
不，这条航线就我们几个。您一会儿坐好了，今儿天气的原因得改个道儿，走东部航线，要多飞几小时。小何回答。  
好。辛苦你们了。  
望着那朝气蓬勃的飞行员，孙朝忠叹了口气。  
他隐约见到方孟敖终于从机翼下出来，穿着雨衣走远了些。七年不见，这国民党曾最引以为傲的驼峰航线的征服者仍然腰杆笔直，他朝着雨中走去，却和另一个穿着同样胶雨衣的人迎头对上，他俩低头讲了几句话，又搭着肩膀拥抱了一下。那个穿着雨衣的人快步朝着机舱走过来，没有再回头看一眼身后的方孟敖。  
孙朝忠扶着身边的木箱站起身来，定定地站在那里。  
之前同他讲话的小何快步跃到机舱门边，一把将那穿雨衣的人拉上了飞机。  
那人跺了跺脚，揭下雨衣的帽子，不是方孟韦是谁？  
方孟韦接过小何递过来的毛巾擦了擦脸。水珠顺着他的发梢流下来，他顺手放在地上的皮质行李箱上也沾满了水。  
我以为……你不来了。  
孙朝忠看着日思夜想了几个月的方孟韦正在努力脱掉雨衣，可此刻却突然萌生了怯意，好像不知眼前是否南柯一梦，却又不敢真去试探，怕万一梦醒连个念头都留不住。  
他以为方孟敖和许恒华安排了将他护送出境，从此便只有只身天涯。  
事发突然，我回去整理了些东西。方孟韦伸手摸了下孙朝忠的手臂。耿月明做好了在庭审上慷慨陈词的准备，没想到他们在审判前突然以证据不足为名放了人。  
你同我一起走？孙朝忠突然就明白了，方孟韦之前是在同他大哥道别。  
我同你一起走。  
机舱的门缓缓合上，方孟韦乌黑的双眼望着他。  
你家里再没有别人了，我家的人都留在这边。从今往后，就是你和我相互照料。  
好。  
你在干什么？方孟韦望着闭上眼的孙朝忠。  
许誓。  
飞机开始在雨中滑行，他们坐回机舱里的座位系好安全带，切切的私语在飞机引擎的轰鸣声中再听不清。  
*  
孙朝忠靠在方孟韦的肩上睡着了，那怀抱和体温都太让他安心，醒来时只当是在哪个午后，在自家卧室里揽着方孟韦醒过来。方孟韦轻轻抚了他的额发，望了眼紧闭的舱门，低身含住了他的下唇。  
等了太久的一个吻，竟然叫两个人都有些无措。  
孙朝忠放任对方吮吸自己的唇，伸手攀住方孟韦的脖子。手指好像都有意识，一遍遍地描画着这叫他朝思暮想的情人的轮廓。津液顺着他的嘴角流下来，他却无暇顾及，只放肆用舌头挑衅对方的自制。  
在最绝望的日子里，他几乎曾忘记了方孟韦唇间的柔软沁甜，忘记了方孟韦拥抱他的怀抱，可现在这个炽热的吻正让生命在他的心中苏醒。孙朝忠扶着方孟韦的脸，只想探得更加深入，在难分彼此的紊乱呼吸中合为一体。  
分开的时候孙朝忠几乎看到眼前纷飞的片片红绿，他和方孟韦都俯着身子剧烈地喘息着。  
你是……想我了吧？孙朝忠匀出口气问。  
等到了莫斯科，你就知道了。方孟韦扯了一下披在身上的军大衣，丝毫不掩饰眼中的渴求。  
孙朝忠红着脸咽了咽口水，转头看向窗外。  
看，外面放晴了。  
不是放晴，大哥说，飞过云层后，便都是晴天，再无阴霾。  
孙朝忠将脸靠在机身的窗子上，孟韦，我好像看得到底下。  
是吗？方孟韦也走到旁边的机窗边往下看。  
我们飞了多久？  
差不多一个多小时。  
孙朝忠望着此刻距离自己千万英尺的故土，半晌没有说话。  
孟韦。你看，那是杭州。  
他突然讲。  
方孟韦贴着旁边的一只机窗，隐约能看到蜿蜒的公路和城市，他对杭州不甚熟悉，这下望着一排一排的灰顶房屋，心下也难免百感交集。  
独自莫凭栏，无限江山……  
方孟韦念到。  
孙朝忠没有接下一句，可那句“别时容易见时难”却好像在机舱内回荡起来，声音不大，足够勾人心魄。  
房屋逐渐变得稀疏，道路也渐渐消失不见，方孟韦知道这是离开城镇了。可他移不开眼，望着那寸寸黄土，绿草茵茵，好像心都被勾去，不在这云层之上。  
静谧中孙朝忠忽然又开口，孟韦你看，那是太湖。  
方孟韦望着那一片发出灼灼光彩的水域出神。  
透过万里晴空，仿佛能看见芦苇丛中的粼粼波光，在湖水中只露出背脊的慵懒水牛，那一片片深绿浅绿形状各异的水稻田，那一匹匹阴干的新渲染的绸缎，还有簸箕里晒着的散发清新药味的各味草药。  
自诩是为她的自由独立。孙朝忠沉声讲。  
可都是再无谓不过 。到头来，故土竟再无容身之处。   
朝忠，这土地上的下一代人，再不必面对着荒蛮做无谓的牺牲，再不必被黑暗的时代绑架命运，我们的使命便已经完成了，现在是他们的了。  
孙朝忠没有回答，此刻他的脸几乎是贴在飞机的机窗上的，他贴得太紧，凑得太近，想看更清，可呼出的热气就模糊了那冰冷的机窗。他用袖子去抹，可很快那窗子便又起雾。  
孟韦，我看不清。他讲。  
大概起雾的不只是机窗。  
*  
吃过晚饭后，小何给他们倒了点伏特加，说是苏维埃的同志给的。  
这个驱寒，而且入乡随俗嘛。  
方孟韦抿了一口将酒壶递给孙朝忠。  
孙朝忠接过酒壶也喝了一口。  
不自觉间外面已经是一片漆黑。  
现在在哪里了？孙朝忠问。  
在蒙古草原上呢！小何讲。  
北平呢？兴许是那口烈酒的缘故，孙朝忠忘记了改口。  
早过了。方孟韦笑道。 

 

~~完~~

《Shell》的意思是《壳》，孙方二人都有心底最深刻的隐秘和负担，这将近五万字除了在剧情上是孙秘入狱又获救外，也是他和小方慢慢放下层层戒备，打开心灵的，救赎和原谅的故事。我相信打开外壳，他们是对方在沧海之中，最宝贵的珍珠。


	20. 番外 Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十号晚上的事

孙朝忠不曾想过分手二字。  
也曾是接受进步思想的新青年，在婚恋关系上却传统得可怕。  
没一纸婚书，见不到红叶之盟载明鸳谱的字样，他仍旧觉得自己与方孟韦是有了某种承诺，要一生一世的。  
除却现在。

方孟韦同报社一位小姐出去了。  
孙朝忠在对街民宅屋檐下等了许久，原想与他去试试看新开的吴记。方孟韦祖籍南方，却有些馋辣。有次同事家自制了辣酱被他要来一坛，吃面时总少不了拌上些。孙朝忠见了，便特地带他坐船去北角，找到那家从旁处打听来的重庆小面。  
老板娘是正经川妹子，方孟韦拐了几句不伦不类的川音，惹得人家眉开眼笑，临走时找出个调味瓶，装了满瓶的油辣椒送给他俩，说这是家传的法子做的，最正宗。

孙朝忠当时还取笑过他，讲你好不容易开出朵桃花，只是瞧这岁数，是能做你阿姨了。方孟韦也不生气，侧头看他，直勾勾的，看到孙朝忠尴尬，忍不住抬手去摸嘴角，想别是有酱汁沾着没擦干净。  
我脸上真沾什么了？他终是忍不住问了，换来一句没，我看桃花呢。

孙朝忠几分懊恼几分得意，懊恼自己突然嘴拙，在言语上讨不到半点便宜，又得意方孟韦不加掩饰的情话，一如往常。  
他早知道，这人热情，坦率，对自己的用心与在意从来明明白白。在情事上也是如此，有时抱着他，几乎要吻遍全身还嫌不够，蹭在他耳边连喘带咬的也不知在说些什么混话，但总之是爱的。  
是爱的。即便搬去酒店已两月有余，即便说过不会回去这样的重话，但孙朝忠从未想过他们会分手。  
在孙朝忠的字典里，这两字是不存在的。  
现下却凭空冒了出来。

方孟韦同报社一位小姐出去了。  
约莫是姓吴，偶尔他在报馆接方孟韦下班，同那位小姐是打过几次照面的。  
方孟韦提到过那是他的秘书，想必是较寻常同事要亲近些。这一个亲近些，再加上方才方孟韦为对方打开车门的模样，便似烙铁般朝着孙朝忠的心口狠狠按了下去。

他不曾有过这般经历。  
他做事稳妥，心思缜密，可于红尘情爱种种到底缺了经验，算来算去，不过一个方孟韦。经历太少，未免天真，从来都以为挫败波折也不过他同孟韦之间，横在那处的过往种种只是一道阴影，待雨过天晴也就消散了，可现在怎又多了个旁人出来？  
同币制改革失败后的茫然无措不同，他现下倒是有些念想的，只是抓不住。那烙铁印了道邪火进来，烧心燎肺，搅浑了神智，眼神却清明，只直直盯着人迹渐罕的大路，划着火柴等方孟韦。

孙朝忠是个记性很好的人，天文地理，诗词歌赋，还有方孟韦的情话，真真烂熟于心，翻找起来费不了多少气力。  
现在站在巷口阴暗处想起来，未免觉得气苦。抽着烟，时而烦躁看表不知方孟韦究竟什么时候才会回来，时而又好像陷入回忆发呆，没抽两口一支烟已经烧到手指头。只是那气闷苦涩，又伴着恐惧。吴小姐上车时的裙摆还在他眼前闪现，仿佛牛头马面手中的钢叉，锃光瓦亮，勾着方孟韦的脖颈。  
不，不是孟韦，怎能是孟韦？勾魂夺魄的兵器，分明是对着他。  
于是再管不了许多，翻来覆去喋喋不休念叨着一件事，你不好离开我的。  
于情，于理。

孙朝忠算是个极懂自己的人。  
年前有篇武侠小说连载正热，他与方孟韦也看得津津有味。其中写到左右互搏之术，方孟韦笑说，你两手都灵活，这个你行！  
他还真想了半晌，觉得不对，讲这不是一回事。后来方孟韦搬去酒店，他独自在家闲来无事，把这小说又看了一遍，忽而就觉得自己是决计练不成这双手互搏之术的。  
只分心二用这四字，便过不去。  
他哪里能分出半点心思与其他？

孙朝忠拾起荒废许久的擒拿功夫，将方孟韦牢牢压制在地毯上，只想着我逮到你了，捉到你了，使力压住就再跑不脱！等听到外边侍应转动门把也还不肯松力，心思混得厉害，那一瞬间竟生出些便叫人看了去！叫人来评评理的荒唐念头！  
只是方孟韦松了劲，服软似的卸了力道。孙朝忠立时将人捞进怀里，哆哆嗦嗦凑过去亲他。  
即便第一次，也不曾这般忐忑过。彼时虽说惶恐不安，到底还未得到，不知好处。如今这感情融进骨血，再要生生剥离了去，怎么可能？  
他亲得小心，却深。嘴唇印在方孟韦下颌，因为方才那番折腾本已粗重的呼吸忽而轻缓了下来。他感到方孟韦身体再次的紧绷，以一种他熟悉而默契的方式。随之而来的几近吞噬的深吻瞬间将孙朝忠体内无处可逃的邪火引诱了出来。  
孙朝忠揪着方孟韦的衣衫。他从未这样急躁过，皮带扣都在同他作对。他哆嗦的手指竟然解不开小小障碍，又失去撕扯的底气，索性把手直接探了进去，径自圈住方孟韦已然有些硬度的地方，直接套弄了起来。

虽说周身火烫，孙朝忠的脑子却清醒异常，竟在唇枪舌剑中盘算了起来——  
他是想念方孟韦的。几次三番在空空荡荡的双人床上想着方孟韦，一点点移向左边，把脑袋埋进方孟韦的枕头里，求一点踪影痕迹。  
而方孟韦这般气势凶狠的亲吻，大约也是想念他的吧。

不。不能是大约。孙朝忠要个明白，求个心安。  
他摸硬了方孟韦，抽出手来去解自己衣衫。衬衫早已汗湿，背心更是几乎黏在了身上。他动作利索把自己脱了个干净，一把拉起还在愣神的方孟韦摔在床上。

没家里的好。他凑在方孟韦耳边品评这木床，把滚烫气息呵进这人耳道里，便感觉怀中一阵轻颤，顿时一颗心又稳健了几分。  
方孟韦的西裤在磨蹭蹬踹下早已晃荡在脚踝，孙朝忠磨蹭他面颊，屈着膝盖将两人胯部紧贴一起，眯眼瞧着天花板上不疾不徐的吊扇。  
还是念着的吧？  
他胡乱想着，吻了吻方孟韦的发鬓，握着方孟韦的手转过身去。

方孟韦对孙朝忠的肩背迷恋得毫无掩饰。往往情事过后还会搂着对方，细细密密吻着脖颈与肩胛，还伴着些臊人的混账话。孙朝忠原是不太在意这些的，孟韦爱他，自然是他整个人，亲吻哪处多些又有什么关系。  
但现下他是决心要用些手段的。  
只是孙朝忠的情爱观念守旧顽固，在情事上也不遑多让，所谓的手段也不过是背转过去，把方孟韦最爱的给他。  
完完全全，毫无保留。任由亲吻化作撕咬，没轻没重，无章无法，而自己硬挺的性器却因为太过粗暴的节奏在并不柔软的床单上摩擦到肿痛，他埋在枕头里的脸却在无声的笑。

你不如再重点。  
不如再疼些。  
你有多想我。  
孟韦，你是有多想我？！

方孟韦的唇舌沿着孙朝忠的脊柱一路向下，停在尾骨处，略轻柔的吮吻了一会。酒店里没有油膏，片刻静默后，孙朝忠感到方孟韦的唇舌侵入了他的后穴。  
那柔软、滚烫的舌尖，软化着原本干涩的地方，孙朝忠觉得自己的小腿几乎要痉挛起来，只得狠狠蹬着床尾栏杆，而原本埋在枕头中的脸也蓦然抬起，口腔如离水之鱼般无声开合，又生生忍住不去回头看哪怕一眼。  
他弓起了脊背。  
额头垫在手臂上，脚趾顶着床单，半屈了膝盖。  
他甚至尽所能的分开两腿，让对方的前戏更顺畅些。其实你便是直接进来，也是无妨的。他想要这样讲，想要告诉方孟韦这铺天盖地的欲火卷进去的又不止你一人。  
你便是直接进来，也就是疼上片刻的功夫。方才恨不能咬下一块肉，现在又舍不得。  
怎讲？

朝忠。他听到方孟韦染着潮气的声音，撑在枕头上的胳膊险些失了力气。  
他离家一月有余的爱人正在他腿根烙下痕迹，不一会又转至膝弯。  
孙朝忠放松上身，伸手抓住床头金色栏杆。他感受着方孟韦缓慢坚定的深入，还谈不上快感的细小胀痛与麻木正将他自黄昏起就焦躁疯狂的灵魂拉回原位。  
朝忠。那人想是憋了满腹情话，最终不过化作爱人名字，含糊呢喃。紧接着又似生怕自己多说一句般，低头咬住孙朝忠肩窝。  
他覆在孙朝忠身上，每一次深入都让彼此更靠近。而在彼此愈发粗重的喘息中，孙朝忠听得到吊扇开始吱嘎作响，还有床脚与老旧地板的摩擦声，  
他们右手相叠，攥着栏杆，频率渐稳的冲撞让整张床都朝墙边挪移了起来。没多久，墙那边就响起猛烈的捶打声响，嘶吼着他不甚明了的白话。  
孙朝忠无声的笑了。

他想你不能离开我。  
于理，于情。


	21. Six  六章杂言

1\. Unspoken Words

你说如果那天我没有回头去找你，你会来找我吗？  
这句话问出口的时候方孟韦正望着孙朝忠往身上披衬衣，衣角撩过方孟韦的脸颊，让他想顺手去拉。  
哪天？孙朝忠问，往脖子上套着领带。  
伯禽来找你那天，说着伸手触碰了下孙朝忠左臂上还很明显的那一道刀痕。  
孙朝忠突然放缓动作，皱了下眉，看了眼窗外，那里传来鸟儿的叫声。  
我……  
他鲜少地开口却不知该如何接下去。  
行了，方孟韦从床上爬起来，你别说了，我不想听。  
可他的手被牵住，被拉到一个温热的怀抱中。  
孙朝忠抱着情人，将他的脑袋按在自己肩头一边安抚对方，一边又暗自欣喜。若不是太在乎，又怎会问出这样的问题？方孟韦做事从来不拖泥带水，能叫他患得患失的便只有太在乎，太紧张。  
可孙朝忠偏又不是毫无城府的坦诚之人，能将自己在北平就燃起的那些小心思和盘托出。他怕方孟韦笑他，也怕方孟韦知道他太在乎，太爱慕；他将爱情看做一场战役，小心试探，步步为营，这大概也只是因为太紧张。  
四八年的多事之秋，偌大的北平，他的身份只有寥寥几人知晓。他的倾慕和肖想，藏在层层掩饰下不见天日。  
年轻时他读到过爱，背诵过爱情诗，诗人们说，爱是冲动，是浪漫，是挣开桎梏。  
可他对在值班室浑身透湿瞥了他一眼的方副局长的吸引，却是疯狂，是压抑，是危险。  
那天方孟韦在大雨中冲进值班室，他取下大檐帽，就连头发也在滴水。  
徐铁英在里面接电话，孙朝忠让他在外面等候。  
年轻的副局长就站在红木地板上，整个人如水中捞出来一般，黑色的制服裤腿下有水沁出来。  
方副局长，您换件衣服吧？  
二十出头的孙朝忠看了看地上的水渍，又抬头，却正好对上方孟韦的眼，有一瞬间的失神，好像被对方窥探了什么太了不得的秘密，比他身兼的神秘任务更加隐秘的东西。他立刻转开目光，起身去拿自己挂在柜子中的一套制服外套。  
不用！  
方孟韦给他的答复斩钉截铁。  
孙朝忠听到回答时，手已经触到了自己那套洗得干净的外套，这下难免尴尬。他想，他大概到底是管多了些？可他紧接着又开口讲，方副局长，您见徐局长还是注意些好。  
方孟韦没有再反驳，从他的手中几乎是夺过了衣物，解开扣子将自己的湿衣搭在一旁的候客用的凳子上，一边利索地脱掉了衬衫。  
值班室很静，除了方孟韦穿衣服的摩擦声，孙朝忠在稿纸上勾勾画画的钢笔写字的声音，便是孙朝忠自己震耳欲聋的呼吸声，出气进气都摩擦喉管，震动耳鼓。他恨不能干脆屏住呼吸，却又怕呼吸声音也不均匀。南京的领导们都夸过他办事得体妥当，这时候他却几乎该死地忘了该怎样呼吸。  
里头徐铁英大概是唤了一声，方孟韦便自己进去了，他端坐在那张木椅上，望着被方孟韦换下的湿衣，深色的瞳眸慢慢冷下来。  
那时他就记得了这澎湃，这疯狂，这致命的危险，这常常在午夜梦回时敲扣他神经的危险。

*  
孙朝忠早知道方孟韦在香港，真的见到却是几年后在圣约翰中学左近。本来他不过是去家公司找人谈些公务，回头就瞥见一群高中学生中身材颀长的方孟韦。他愣在原地，一瞬间不晓得被什么击中，手心直冒冷汗。  
方孟韦穿着件白色的衬衫，手里提着公文包，走在一个少年身边。那爽利的样子和在北平时的方副局长重合，肩头却似少了沉重，以至于步履都轻松了许多。

他远远望着方孟韦，只觉得有什么东西破尘而出，那禁锢它多年的锁链竟如生玉一般，一敲就碎。他想也许诗人们讲的到底还是对的，是自由，是浪漫，是挣开桎梏。

孙朝忠抚摸怀中人的后颈，手指慢慢插入他头发之中，在对方后脑游移。  
我当然会回去找你，我本就是回去找你才撞见伯禽。这话在嘴边盘旋了半刻却未出口。  
也许几乎错失才让人更加珍惜。

 

2\. Long Night

 

别冲动！  
方孟韦望着握住他小臂的手，挑着眉想甩开他，却被手上的力道硬生生地按了下来。  
他也知道，这样的场合不便发作，可瞧一瞧那对着服务员大呼小叫的洋人的模样，怒火便直往脑门窜。他望了眼坐在他对桌的孙朝忠，已经放下了手中的竹筷，眼神再严肃不过，便只有深吸口气重新在椅子上坐正。  
只是满桌佳肴现在看起来都失了颜色，盘盘都叫他想起背后那耀武扬威的英国佬，好似盘盘都是他们那见鬼的大块煎肉和土豆。  
孙朝忠端过他的碗，说喝点汤。  
方孟韦没有伸手去接那碗，只是一双筷子快被他折断。  
太咸？嫌太咸不如滚回去吃他们的鱼饼！混蛋！  
方孟韦低声抱怨道。可他也知道，这可不是北平。  
喝点汤。孙朝忠还是一脸平静。  
你是不知道他在讲什么。方孟韦英文好，早把那英国人不小声音那一段咒骂听得真切。  
犯不着跟这种人生气。孙朝忠手中的筷子夹上一片茄子，撇了一下油，慢慢放入方孟韦的碗中。吃完了，再去收拾他。  
方孟韦猛地抬头望着对桌的孙朝忠，眼睛都突然亮了起来，你说的！  
孙朝忠嗯了一声继续吃饭。  
满桌饭菜突然又都生动起来，香喷喷冒着热气。方孟韦有了胃口，端起面前那碗孙朝忠给他盛的汤，只觉得这姜丝牡蛎汤当真清甜。

*

孟韦，孙朝忠突然叫住他。  
怎么？昏暗灯光下方孟韦回头，时机一闪即过，他不能再等。  
不要让他看出你懂英文。  
好！  
方孟韦顺着墙边屋檐走过去，心中却暗叹孙朝忠对他的了解和细心，他是真打算用对方母语问候问候对方国泰家安的。  
不过他身手够快，查尔斯只来得及嗷了一声便被暗巷中黑暗吞没。下颚被什么顶住，大概是膝盖，又或者是手肘，这只有他掉落地上的门牙能知道了。  
可这英国商人不甘心，他抓住一块布料，趴在地上死不松手。  
这就有了来自后面的一脚，正踢在手肘处，叫他右臂不受控制地立时撒手，杀猪一般的嚎叫响彻了上玄月之下的夜晚。  
孙朝忠探出身子，看到并没有警察跟来，于是满意地翘起左边嘴角，拉出一抹得意的笑。他身边的人靠在墙上，一边喘气一边问，怎样？  
没事了。  
这可够畅快。方孟韦笑出声来。  
孙朝忠没接话，只是蹲下去用上衣口袋里的手帕去擦自己的皮鞋。  
起身就被一个怀抱逼入墙角，一个吻印在唇边。  
还未等他反应过来，方孟韦已经放开他，转身走在前面。  
走！回家！

*  
回到住所，孙朝忠接了盆水洗脸。毛巾还未拧干就被从背后抱住，耳边都是那人温热气息，被推着进了卧室。  
耳郭被舌尖轻触，缓慢描摹，他禁不住全身抖了一下，就被背后那人咬住后颈，含糊讲这里还是这样不经碰。  
孙朝忠的头发剪得很短，后颈一向是干净的，好像这平素从不愿意多与人分享内心的人身上唯一一块未经防护的领地。这也是方孟韦最喜欢开始的地方，他用舌描摹着对方的耳背，含住右耳的耳垂用牙齿轻轻咬住。  
便听见孙朝忠抽气，整个肩膀又不可抑制地颤抖了一下。方孟韦满意用手环住对方，绕到身前去解他衬衫领扣。  
待解开了两三颗，孙朝忠的喘息便早失了规则，膝盖发软，好似要站不住，只有反手扣住身后人的腰臀，好贴得更紧些。  
方孟韦的手在他胸腹之间游移，右手最先滑进裤带，却由于裤腰的束缚堪堪伸了个手背进去。他左手仍然贴在孙朝忠胸口，透过衬衫和背心捻磨他胸口最敏感的地带，哪里舍得松手。便只有开口央道，朝忠，把皮带解开。  
孙朝忠顺从照做，只是此番已经被弄得膝盖都酸软，待真的解开皮带，便只能伸手去扶住前面的那堵墙才能站得稳了。  
方孟韦右手慢慢覆盖上他已经硬起的性器，隔着底裤慢慢抚慰。  
孙朝忠在性事中一向沉默，除非必要，鲜少讲话。可方孟韦就不同，他喜欢问，问朝忠这样可以吗？那样好些还是这样？哪怕得来的回答往往是答非所问的几声嗯嗯。  
底裤已经泛出些湿痕，方孟韦似也决定这下该是收获的时候，仍然未松手，却慢慢转过身来，正面对上已经满脸潮红的孙朝忠，他微微蹙着眉，眼睛里的氤氲一直是方孟韦最爱的风景。  
朝忠。他侧头去吻对方的唇，两人交缠在一起，呼吸杂乱无章，好似多余。只有不断增长的热度和难耐的欲望最最真切。孙朝忠的手也解开方孟韦的衣扣皮带，左手扶住对方紧凑的腰线，右手将早硬起来的性器拢起来，让两人最滚烫的地方凑在一处，而唇舌也交缠，身体都紧贴，就好像能溶在一处，彼此不分。  
孙朝忠在木床边坐了下来，他却似乎突然从这情潮中清醒，一把捞住在床沿边跪下去的方孟韦。  
你干什么？  
让你，让你更舒服些。方孟韦已经矮下身，一双琥珀色的眼睛望着他，该死的伸出粉红色的舌尖，在他已经溢出透明液体的性器上不轻不重地舔了一下。  
孙朝忠似是被眼前景象惊呆了，一时间不晓得引入脑海的是再性感不过，还是绝不该有的刺激。  
说到底，他骨子里还是有些传统守旧，有些想法却又不怎么连贯，只是兀自在那儿，早不知道缘由。只晓得该严格奉守，就好像那些过度欢愉淫乐的法子，总归是不太好的。  
方孟韦想再去含，就被他整个人捞起来压到床上。  
别那么死板无趣啊。方孟韦抱怨。  
你现在很无趣吗？孙朝忠伸手去套弄他硬挺的性器。  
方孟韦笑，喘息着讲，有趣的很。  
讲完又蹭到孙朝忠耳边，吻住他侧脸说，试一试嘛。不喜欢就再不这样了就是。  
没等孙朝忠回答便一个翻身将人压到自己身下，从弯曲成诱人弧度的颈线吻到起伏的胸口，天有些热，两人身上都出了汗，有些滑腻。方孟韦舌尖便都是咸涩，可这味道让他上瘾，头脑酥麻，唇齿在对方小腹上留下些印记。  
孙朝忠终是没有再阻止他，只是反手扣住床沿，望着天花板上吊着的那盏昏黄玻璃灯罩的白炽灯在喘息声中忽明忽灭，最后化作一片光亮。

 

3\. Custom

大年初三那天，方孟韦提着行李回到住所的时候看着冒着热气的炉子和摆满了好几盘瓜子酥糖各种零食的桌子，心中不免感慨。  
以前他都会在台湾呆到初七 、初八才会回来香港，而每次回来，便是从阖家的欢庆突然到了冷清的居所。这时候就会想也许真该搬去台湾，也好同家里人有些照应。  
可这年不一样。  
方孟敖摸了摸女儿的头，叫弟弟去点除夕开年的炮竹。  
这事以前就常常是他们兄弟俩做的，方孟韦手中拿着火柴，却忽然恍惚想起，不晓得孙朝忠在家有没有放炮竹。  
想来大概是有的，他这人对这些传统固执守旧得很。  
何孝钰用围巾给女儿捂着鼻子和耳朵，那一阵硫磺的刺鼻味道中，方孟韦惊觉似乎每个念头都再离不开孙朝忠。回台湾看望父亲和大哥一家以往都是最放松的时刻，现在却变得归心似箭，只想同孙朝忠一起守岁过年。  
他的感情就好似冰川。平时根本不知道在那里的东西，一旦有了第一条裂缝就崩塌开，合着春潮汹涌而来，任什么也不能再阻止。  
孙朝忠不知道，方孟韦第一回见到他并不是在北平。  
那时候，不满二十的方孟韦坐在台下，听一场再乏味不过的报告。夏蝉的鸣唱就是最好的催眠曲，而他撑着侧脸的手臂快要掩饰不住这假装作在记录笔记的样子。  
会议室里很静，面前的瓷杯里漂浮着绿茶，而方孟韦的钢笔已经在笔记本上画出了一条不怎么有规律的斜线。  
然后他听到那个声音，明明比之前作报告那人的粗哑嗓音要小了一些，却好像此刻穿透了整个会议室，直接击打在方孟韦的耳鼓上。于是睡意全无，他抬头，望见台上穿着军服身姿笔挺照着稿子念诵的青年，正站在孙中山的画像之下。  
他推了推身边的人，问台上作报告的是什么人？  
旁边那位正和周公相见，迷迷糊糊地突然“啊”了一声。  
那一声不大，却足够让此刻安静的会议室里的每个人都听清。  
台上的人停了片刻，目光扫过方孟韦和他的邻座。方孟韦也并不觉尴尬，迎着他望过去，目光在空中交接片刻。  
作报告的年轻军官移开视线，低头重新从刚才停下的地方继续诵念稿子，用那不急不缓的语调。方孟韦左手托着腮，眯眼望着台上的人，之前由于睡意袭来而晕乎的脑海此刻万分清晰。  
他抿了口茶，心中盘算着等下如何去结交一下这青年。  
*  
只是再见竟然是几年后，在北平南苑机场望着徐铁英身后已经穿上警局制服的孙秘书，方孟韦突然觉得有什么直冲脑门，那或许是沮丧，沮丧又变成气恼，在孙朝忠喊他方副局长，主动要同他去火车站接崔中石的时候。  
在车里，那人用那不变的平缓语调讲，徐局长晚上会在方家等着崔中石。那时刻，这种沮丧和气恼达到了顶峰。方孟韦对这人又生出莫名的厌恶，觉得这人欺骗了他，于是对他恶语相加。  
这有趣得紧，一个不认得他的人又如何骗了他呢？  
这好多问题，方孟韦从来没有想明白过。可他将孙朝忠搂在双臂之中，依在他胸口听他心跳，揉乱他的声音，侵袭感官的时候，又好像觉得一切都再清楚不过。  
他和孙朝忠，本就是要在一起的。  
*  
方孟韦推开住所的门，望着满桌的瓜子和零食有些欣慰地放下了行李。  
朝忠？朝忠？  
他推开里间的门，却并没有看到人影。  
卧室的床头柜上倒是有几封红包，想来是打算拿给邻里的小孩子们的。  
方孟韦解下围巾，寻思着孙朝忠去了哪。开门往楼下去，避开在巷子里点烟火的小孩子，朝着李婶家探了探头，果然就看到孙朝忠。他穿着那件灰色的呢子外套坐在麻将桌边，正聚精会神地看牌。  
那端坐在凳子上专注看牌的样子，显得他同一屋子磕着瓜子忙出忙进的客人们如此的格格不入。方孟韦心中暗笑他那模样，也不出声就默默站在墙边看着他出牌。最后还是不知哪家小闺女摇了摇孙朝忠的袖子，要他拿果盘中够不到的酥糖，这人才抬起头来，一眼望见站在屋对面的方孟韦。

*  
这封给你。  
孙朝忠将床头柜上那封红纸交给方孟韦。  
方孟韦脱掉外套，他穿着件黑色的毛衣，由于深色的关系就显得更加的精瘦。他并不伸手接，只是皱眉笑，我又不是小孩子，给我这个干什么？  
孙朝忠瞥了眼锁好的门，从背后环住他，家乡的传统，是该给的。本该初一塞在枕头里，醒过来枕边就是。  
方孟韦刚想反驳这是什么传统，马上就明白过来，脸颊绯红，心里却不服气，讲那我也要给你的！  
孙朝忠将那红包插进他裤袋，说我虚长你两岁，在外面也说是你表哥。当然还是我给你。  
方孟韦辩不过他，干脆转过来去吻他的嘴，不过轻轻一下，将唇搁在对方颈窝。  
怎么了，才几天不见呢。孙朝忠伸手在他背后轻抚。  
就是想，想以后年年都同你在一起。  
话说出口，就好像示弱，方孟韦推开他，说你呢，你想不想的？  
孙朝忠玩味地望着他，半晌没说话，最后将人一把搂进了怀里。

 

4\. Underwater

 

孟韦，  
方孟韦！  
下来吧！  
青年穿着白背心，浮在水面上只露出个脑袋。水从他的头发和眉梢留下来，在太阳下似乎金色的碎片，洒了一身。  
方孟韦看了眼背后靠在小树边的两架自行车，解开凉鞋扣子，踩在青草上。脚背被青草挠得有些痒，露珠落下来又有些凉。  
就这么一分神的当儿，水里那个人就不见，之前那披了一身的碎金也平平铺到了水面之上。  
水面清澈，方孟韦往前踏了一步，就能隐约见到在水下的人影，慢慢在更远的地方浮出来。那人用手抹开耷住眼睛的头发，这次踩着水，只露出一个脑袋。  
下来啊，那边有水草，到这儿来！  
孙朝忠喊。  
方孟韦小时候是专门学过游水的，还有教练去纠正姿势。此刻他站在岸边，却好似恍了心神，只定定望着孙朝忠发愣。  
孙朝忠不再招呼他，只是翻身又消失在水里。  
方孟韦不再等，跑了两步噗通地跳进水中。  
苍空消失，一瞬间整个世界都湮灭到水中，碧青浅绿，万物俱寂。彷如是沉入了无底的深海，又好像不过潜入自己的内心，再无人打搅，孤立的满足。

*  
方孟韦浮出水面呼气的时候下意识用手去抹脸，水珠甩出去在阳光下反射出光来。  
世界还是那个世界，此刻却好像和入水前大有不同。五感也被洗涤过一番，好像都澄明得多，望得清最高那支树丫上停驻的夏蝉。  
他侧头四处望，听着空山中三长一短的鸟鸣，却并未看到孙朝忠。  
左右望了望，听见身后破水的声音，才转头望见从水中浮上来的孙朝忠，乌黑头发耷下来在眼前，眼眸却清亮得很。  
水里有鱼呢。  
他说。  
孙朝忠说话声音向来不大，现在隔着十来米，方孟韦更是听不清他在讲什么。只有划水往岸边去，看到孙朝忠似毫不费力地浮水，心里不免又生出些嫉妒来。  
哪里有鱼，胡说。  
你别动，别吓跑它们了。孙朝忠认真讲，你看，仔细看！  
方孟韦半信半疑，便也真的屏住呼吸，没有望见鱼，倒是望见水波中折射出的对方肌肉匀称的上半身，此刻泛出小麦色的健康光泽。孙朝忠的肤色就是这样，一晒就变黑，不似方孟韦，冬夏都一个色。  
看到没？孙朝忠问。  
啊？  
鱼苗，看到没有？  
方孟韦皱眉，不愿承认自己的走神，于是讲，鱼有什么好看的，菜市场那样多。说完就一头扎进水里，朝着湖中心游过去。  
他想哪怕不会浮水，他总归应该比孙朝忠游得快些的，于是发了狠，也不勤换气，只是望住对岸那丛芦苇当目标，打着水花游过去。  
这下静下心来，才真看见几乎通体透明的小鱼苗从手臂边错身而过，方孟韦用手去掬，鱼却摆摆身体穿了过去。他回头去看孙朝忠，想将这发现与对方分享，回过头却只见一片苍碧，静静的水底哪里有孙朝忠的影子？  
正预回头再找，却觉得脚踝被猛地一扯，往湖深处坠去。  
惊吓之下几乎要张嘴呼喊，乱中挥了几下手，可随即反应过来，皱眉去抓那“水鬼”。  
孙朝忠浮到他身边望着他，嘴边有气泡溢出来好像在说什么，自然是听不清的，只是眉眼间带着笑意。  
方孟韦不想承认刚才真被吓到，心中盘算着一会儿怎样再扳回一城，皱着眉在水底用最凶狠地眼神瞥了一眼始作俑者。  
孙朝忠朝着他游过来，样子有些滑稽，头发都朝上漂浮着，穿着的白色背心也仿佛漂浮在空中一般被流水吹胀起来。他凑过去，一手扶住了方孟韦的下巴，将唇对上对方的。

*  
方孟韦对这个吻的记忆是无比清晰的，是他如溺水之人一样绝望，又似米桶中的老鼠那般贪婪。有一瞬间，在孙朝忠将他捞出水面前的一个瞬间，他想，要是就这样溺死在这一个吻里，在那柔软的唇瓣间交付所有，也并无遗憾。  
之后他为这片刻的荒谬想法害臊得不行，以至于骑着自行车回去的路上也都有些心不在焉。链条“嘎达”地怪响了一声，没来得及去捏刹车，整个人就被向前甩了出去。

*  
孙朝忠将他让进屋子，坐在向阳的地方自己去拿药水。  
膝盖磨破本也不算什么严重的创口，可看在孙朝忠眼里，竟然觉得好像自己膝盖也一阵一阵的发麻，不由得死死皱住眉心，给方孟韦涂上药水。  
见他那样细致缓慢，方孟韦有些不耐烦，讲你快些，又不疼。  
孙朝忠没回话，给他抹匀了药水，又控制着气息轻轻地吹了一下。  
想来这动作还是有些童稚的，都不晓得十几二十年没做过了，大概只有小时候在乡下和一群野孩子们上山下湖的时候碰坏了哪里，又没有脸告诉大人，才会互相吹口气，也算是个心理安慰。  
方孟韦却很受用，只是看他满脸心疼的样子，恨不得要反过来安慰他。  
额头上和侧脸也有几道红痕，孙朝忠皱着眉仔细用清水给他洗了，只是边洗又边叹气，讲早知道链条有问题我怎么也没检查一下。早知该叫你骑我那辆。  
早知不该带你去那水库。  
我就是乐意去，下次还要去！  
方孟韦几乎是抢白了一句。我这么大人一个，又不是碰不得，没什么事儿，别搞得一副丧气模样。  
孙朝忠听了话不再出声，只是用干净棉布细细擦干他额角。  
动作虽轻，也还是难免牵动痛觉。窗外是来来往往的脚步声和小巷里偶尔经过的小贩的叫卖声，混着鸟鸣和风声。伴随着轻轻的触碰，便是孙朝忠的呼吸声从上方传来，那样的平缓，仿佛就是世界上最有效的止痛剂。  
等洗了第二道，再又擦干的时候，孙朝忠才满意将脸盆中的水端去倒掉。  
拧干洗脸毛巾递过去给方孟韦擦脸的时候却望见对方眼眶略略泛红，连忙舒眉半跪下来问怎么了？是不是我下手重了？  
不是。  
方孟韦拉住他的手贴到脸上。  
只是上一次有人这样温柔待他，一边自责地蹙着眉一边为他磕碰坏的膝盖上药，恍惚已经是二十多年前的事情。  
他仿佛望见站在上海那栋小洋楼的二楼，穿着旗袍的影子柔声呼唤他，孟韦，小心一些，不要再跟着你大哥淘气！  
他将脑袋埋在孙朝忠的肩上，双手环住对方，狠狠地吸了一口只属于对方的气息。

 

5\. Secret

有雀鸟在屋檐角筑了巢，不时伸出脑袋左右探视。这南国港口的冬锐利而短暂，刚入二月已经是一派春夏景象。  
孙朝忠回到自己那栋小楼，步履却比平常迈得更轻些，他几乎是习惯性地瞥了眼身后才缓步走上小楼的木制楼梯。  
由于这建筑结构的原因，哪怕是大白天，楼梯里却也是伸手不见五指的一片黑，也没有人去装廊灯。孙朝忠是习惯了，几步迈到自家大门前，掏出钥匙开门。方孟韦就不行，每次都在一片漆黑中小心扶着墙小步走，好像深怕下一步就要踩入深渊，有一回还一手拍上不晓得是谁家堆在走廊里的一堆煤，弄得满手炭黑气得要去找人理论。  
后来孙朝忠搬去他那里住，他便再不必每每走这墨黑的走廊。  
孙朝忠将钥匙插入门锁开门，正待反锁上门却听见木制楼梯那头有人喊，孙先生！您总算回来了！  
他下意识将怀中金属盒塞进门边书柜，拿了本书盖上。借着自己身后窗子透过的一丝光线，隐约看见来人正是楼下的邻居贺太太。  
他侧身将门开了一小半，将人拦在门外。  
贺太太见他并没有让她进门的意思，便直接讲起，楼下晒的衣服频频叫楼上泼下去的水打湿了。叫他不要再从阳台窗口往下泼水。  
孙朝忠这一向都住在方孟韦那里，哪里有空回来泼水？于是讲肯定不是我泼的，你问别人去吧。  
你这人怎么这么固执的啦？我看到是从你们窗台泼下来的，不是你们家，那你说是谁家的啦？贺太太拢了下披在肩上的披肩，双手抱在胸前。  
孙朝忠没心思跟她再讲下去，也不想作恶人真跟她讲谁家亦有可能泼水。这样的话说出来，再被这贺太太一转手，还不知传成什么样。于是讲，这水肯定不是我家泼的，我还有事，您不如改天再来做客。  
说罢阖上门，也不管那女人在外面叉着腰讲，真没见过这样不好讲话的人。  
孙朝忠反锁上门，将窗帘拉严了，才将书柜里的金属盒取出来。他走进卧室去，随手阖上门。  
几分钟后再出来，手中已没有了那金属盒。  
抓起窗台上摆着的几颗雨花石在手中把玩，心中却盘算着方孟韦大概什么时候回去。  
孙朝忠的人生，在遇到方孟韦之前都是一场独白。  
他习惯了为自己做打算，为自己的选择承受后果，无论得失都能由自己一肩抗下。  
他从没觉得这有什么问题，直到同方孟韦在一起，他的内心似乎就要从一场独白变成一场对话。  
方孟韦对他的眷恋与迁就根本不屑掩饰，他的爱恋就如同他的愤怒一样激烈，却更加绵长。孙朝忠瞥了一眼卧室里实木的床头柜，目光停留在那个看不见的暗格上。  
手中两颗光滑的雨花石碰到一起摩擦出尖锐的声音。  
他不会失去方孟韦。  
所以这一切都必须，稳妥安排。

*  
锁好门走出来的时候，一只雀鸟从眼前低空掠过。大概是要下雨了，他抬头望了眼自家的窗台，却看见正有水从窗檐上滴下来。  
他皱眉思索了下，顿时明白过来是窗边那只水缸。那只水缸缸底裂了一条细缝，因此并不用来蓄水，只是放在窗台边，全当废物。  
想来是雨天蓄了水，等到晴了，还在一滴滴地向下流水。  
孙朝忠快步跑上楼将那水缸移开。下楼来时却又正面撞见那贺太太，他懒得说话，只点了点头便过去了。

 

6\. Family

我会好好照顾朝忠的。  
这句话真正讲出口，第一回是在一片火光中。孙朝忠站在他的身边，沉默听着。

*

这天方孟韦知道孙朝忠要回家去住，于是自己下班吃过了饭。可又觉得无事可做，干脆就带上了第二天要穿的衣物，往孙朝忠这边来了。  
孙朝忠的住所在居民比较密集的一片地段的二楼，在巷子内比较深的地方。才刚走到巷口，方孟韦便远远望见了背对着他站在路边的孙朝忠。  
他穿着白色的短袖衫，站在一片火光之中，用火钳将飞出画在地上几个白圈的钱纸夹回来。  
方孟韦知道，最中间的是从小带大孙朝忠的叔父和叔娘。这天正是他叔父的忌日。孙朝忠在南京时，这位连接遭受了丧子和丧妻之痛的名医再也治不好自己的病。  
旁边那个圈便是在抗战中亡故的堂哥，火焰窜上来，被风一吹，朝着自己父母身边靠过去。  
桔黄的火光照亮了孙朝忠光*裸的小腿，他弯着腰，面色沉静地朝火光中添纸钱。  
再旁边几个圈，大概就是他早逝的亲生父母和再长一辈的上人了。孙朝忠将打了印的黄色纸钱认真叠好，留出空隙，添得够勤，那几堆火苗就都能火势旺足。黑色的纸墟随着这初夏的微风一起打着旋儿，缓缓地围绕在青年的身边，渐渐高飞。  
方孟韦突然觉得眼底有些刺痛，大概站在了下风，被烟熏到眼睛。  
被一团团活火簇拥着的孙朝忠弯腰用火钳拨着火，他面无哀色，同平常一样冷淡，只是那冷淡中，又似乎带着一丝安宁。  
不过那背影，在方孟韦的眼中是无与伦比的孤寂。方孟韦自幼丧母，自然能理解失去亲人的滋味，可他总归还有父亲和大哥。  
而孙朝忠只得这一片火光。  
孙朝忠侧过头，望见方孟韦，那双琥珀色的眸子里印着燃烧的火焰。  
你来了啊。孙朝忠讲。  
嗯，方孟韦答到，让我也同叔父叔娘他们烧些吧。他从孙朝忠的手中直接分走了一半纸钱。  
孙朝忠没说什么，只是放下火钳引着方孟韦走到火堆旁。  
叔父、叔娘，孟韦他来看您二位了。孙朝忠低声讲。  
方孟韦将叠好的纸钱添入火堆。  
我会好好照顾朝忠的。  
方孟韦向他们讲，脸颊被火烤得灼热。  
两人又给孙家各位先人依次磕了头，站在路边等火堆慢慢熄灭。  
朝忠，回家吧。  
最后一丝火光熄灭的时候，方孟韦伸出手，轻轻地捏了一下孙朝忠的。  
好，回家。  
孙朝忠回答。

 

END


End file.
